Reasons
by Chaz746
Summary: Adrienne Kane has returned to New York City to claim her place in society. With her best friend at her side, she can accomplish anything. Who says it's easy to be on top?
1. New Beginnings

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Aaron Korsh and the USA Network. All I own is the plot and original characters.**

Reason's Chapter One: New Beginnings

Adrienne Kane was sitting in a coffeeshop waiting for someone. She was nervous to say the least, seeing as she hadn't seen this person in over seven years. Leaving him was one of the hardest things she could have done but it happened.

Adrienne glanced over to the entrance just as the door opened. Her face lit up as he looked around. Once he saw her headed straight for her table.

"Last I checked we weren't speaking." He said as walked closer to her table.

"I figured it was time we spoke and I missed you." Adrienne calmly said as he sat down across from her.

"You're the one who left remember? You and Trevor were my only friends and I needed you." He said with hurt in his voice.

"Mike I'm sorry I hurt you but I am not sorry for leaving. I needed to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I couldn't do that with Trevor and you doing stupid things." Adrienne said as a waitress brought two cups of coffee to them.

The man now known as Mike picked up his cup and took a sip, "You remembered how I take my coffee?"

"Over course I did. You are my best friend," She started to say before her face shifted a bit. "Unless I've been replaced?"

"I don't really have time for friends. Work keeps me busy and I'm happy." Mike said.

"Well I am glad you are working. How's your Grammy?" She asked with an awkward politeness.

"She passed away a couple of weeks ago." Mike replied stiffly. He then changes the topic, "Enough about me, what's going on with the great Adrienne Kane?"

"Well I just got a new place here in Manhattan." Adrienne said coyly.

"And?" He motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"Let me start at the beginning. When I left I realized I need to go to school. I decided to live with my Aunt who payed for my tuition."

"What school did you attend?"

"Yale and MIT." She said making Mike's eyes widen.

"Wow." Mike said surprised.

"Not everyone has a super brain Mike." Adrienne joked.

"So, what's the plan now that you live in New York?"

Adrienne was about to reply before Mike's phone rings. He pulls his phone out of his inner jacket pocket and answers.

"Hello" He said.

 _"Get back to the office right now."_

"What's wrong Harvey?" Mike asks with worry.

 _"We've got more problems with Hardman and we need all hands-on deck. Get here now!" Harvey said hanging up._

Mike looked at Adrienne as he put his phone away, "I'm sorry for cutting this short but I have to go back to work."

"I get it. I have to go finish unpacking anyway. We should do this again or you could come over for dinner tonight. If work won't get in the way." Adrienne said to her friend as she saw his eyes twinkle.

"Are you cooking your garlic pasta with the grilled chicken with the mango sauce?" Mike asked with delight while fixing his clothes.

"Only if you say you are coming over." Adrienne replied.

As Mike was walking away he says, "Text me the address and I will see you tonight at 9."

Adrienne smirked as her friend left and she finished her coffee.

(Time Skip)

Mike stepped off the elevator and walked towards Harvey's office. Before he could go a voice called his attention. He glanced at the red headed woman who was giving him her trademark smirk.

"How was your coffee?" Donna asked all knowing.

Since the day Mike started working at Pearson Hardman he knew he was never to question Donna and her gift for knowing everything about everyone who worked at the law firm.

"I am not even going to question how you know this, "Mike began to say with a smirk forming on his face. "I was having coffee with an old friend of mine. She just recently moved back and I am having dinner with her tonight at her apartment."

"What's her name?" Donna asked absentmindedly.

"Adrienne Kane." Mike said just as Donna's eyes widen.

"You know Adrienne Kane?" Donna says with shock.

"Is there something you know that I don't know?" Mike asks as Donna gives him a deadpan look.

"Puppy I know a lot of things including the fact that your best friend is the newest CFO of Kane Software. Her Uncle just recently promoted her to run the New York office while he is leaving for Asia. On top of that she is on the cover of several new papers and magazines. Also, she is recently single from her ex-fiancé.

"Did you get this from Wikipedia?" Mike asks stupidly making Donna glare at him.

"Harvey's waiting for you in his office. If I were you I would hurry up before your put in the kennel" Donna advises tilting her head towards Harvey's office where the man himself was glaring at Mike and Donna.

"I'll tell you about the dinner later on." Mike says walking in to Harvey's office.

"Sounds like a plan" Donna replies back.

(Time Skip)

The smell of garlic was permeating throughout Adrienne's apartment. She was letting the garlic sauce set as she blended the mangos for the chicken. She looked up from the counter to look around her brand new million-dollar condo.

She had been directing the movers all day with her furniture. Even though she didn't do any of the lifting it was still exhausting. Her Bedroom needed some more stuff but everything else was to her liking. Adrienne felt it was quiet in her new apartment and she needed something to listen to.

She went up to her stereo and put in one of her cd's from her collection. She walked back in to the kitchen just as the soft piano melody began playing in the background. Adrienne glanced over to the clock on the wall and saw it was nearly time for Mike to arrive.

"He's almost here." Adrienne said to herself just as she heard her door being knocked on.

She looks through the peephole and see's Mike outside holding a bag. She opens the door and smiles at him, "Did you find the place okay?"

"Yeah I did. I know someone who lives in the building."

"Who do you know in this building Mike?" Adrienne asks leading Mike into her kitchen.

"My boss Harvey actually live a couple of floors below, you." Mike says as he takes in the view of Adrienne's apartment. "This place is awesome Ade."

"Well I do have a certain flare." She said as she went to check on the food.

"So, speaking of flare," Mike began to say as Adrienne looked at with confusion. " I guess congratulations are in order."

Adrienne's face changed at Mike's words before she spoke, "I see you found out why I've returned."

"You're on every news outlet in the city. Their calling you the youngest CFO in the last twenty years. I'm proud of the accomplishments you've achieved."

"I appreciate that. It wasn't easy for me to prove I deserve to be where I am. I still have a lot of things to do." She said as she began to pour the pasta on to plates.

"Like what?"

"Well I'm changing my team around me starting with my lawyer. That jackass is being fired early in the morning. I've called him several times in the last 3 days with no response. I need certain contracts to be signed and looked over." Adrienne huffed annoyed as she came to the table with their food. "What's in the bag Mikey?"

"I bought a nice bottle of wine." He replied pulling it out of the bag. "By the way, who is your lawyer anyway?"

"Some douche bag from Boston. He thinks he is god's gift to women. Arrogant bastard is more like it."

"Well if you looking for new legal advisement why don't you come by my job. I could set up a meeting between you and the managing partner Jessica Pearson.

"Mike are you telling me you are a lawyer?" Adrienne said passing him two wine glasses.

"For the last eight months." He said passing her a glass of wine.

Adrienne took a sip of the wine and she exhaled. The wine was good and it complimented the pasta. "This is good wine. I guess being a lawyer gave you better taste."

"I have good taste," Mike said in affront.

"You like stuffed crust pizza."

"It's awesome and it blew mind"

"Whatever" She said jokingly. "It feels good to be here with you Mike. Things in my life aren't right at the moment but I wanted to fix our relationship. You were my rock and abandoned you. For that I am sorry."

"Ade, you don't have to apologize. I should have listened to you when you warned me about Trevor. You told me he was using me and I got burned really bad.

"What are you talking about Mike?" Adrienne asked placing her wine glass down. She could see her friend fidgeting in his seat.

"What I am about to tell you can't leave this room," Mike started off saying.

"It can't be that bad" Adrienne stated with nervousness in her voice.

Mike told her all the events that had happened in the last eight months. He spoke about everything, from working with Trevor, working for Harvard, dating Rachel, and lying about his college education. He could tell from facial expression she was none too pleased. Once he was finished she was full on glaring at him.

"MICHAEL JAMES ROSS HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! YOU COULD GO TO PRISON FOR FRAUD AND ILLEGALLY PRACTICING LAW!" Adrienne exclaimed at her friend who was staring at her wide eyes.

"I know." He said softly.

"Do you? Considering what you told me it seems like you are way in over your head." SHe glared at her friend at his stupidity.

"I needed the money to help Grammy. You were gone and Trevor was there" Mike said making her glare even more.

"So, your blaming me?" She said with hurt and anger in her voice.

"No, it's just the situation I put myself in." Mike said stabbing his fork in his food.

Seeing her friend in a dark place Adrienne gets out of her chair and walks towards his side of the table. She kneels down till she is directly in his face, "I am here for you in whatever you plan to do. I may not agree with what you are doing, but I am here for you."

"Thanks Ade" He said genuinely.

(Time Skip)

The next morning Adrienne stepped out of her limo outside of Pearson Hardman. Mike was waiting for her in the lobby and he was grinning.

"Why are you grinning like that?" She asked.

"I'm just happy my best friend is back." He said with happy smile.

Last night after they had dinner the two friends spent all night reminiscing about old times. It made them both feel contempt that their friendship was still solid after not speaking for so long.

"Who am I meeting with again?"

"You are meeting the head of the firm Jessica Pearson and my boss Harvey Specter. Louis Litt and myself will also be in the meeting." Mike answered once they stepped on the elevator

"Why is this Litt guy going to be there?" She questioned as the elevator doors closed.

"He's the man if you have financial legal troubles. Just know you are dealing with the best." Mike said with conviction in his voice.

Adrienne looks at Mike and sees the happiness he exuded. She could hear the passion as he continued to speak on the lawyers he worked with. Hopefully she felt the same as he did once she met them.

Soon the elevator reached the floor to the Pearson Hardman Firm. Waiting at the elevator was a woman with caramel skin. Adrienne knew this was Rachel from Mike's description of her. She could see what Mike saw in Rachel. She was beautiful and from the glare on her face, Adrienne could see Rachel was still mad with her best friend.

"Hey Rachel," Mike said awkwardly.

Rachel stared Mike and scoffed, "Are you going to get off the elevator?"

Adrienne glanced at Mike, "Where is the meeting room?"

"Why?"

"You have things you need to deal with."

Rachel seeing that Mike and this blonde woman in beside him knew each other was getting angry.

"Are you sleeping with her as well?" She asked with anger and jealously.

Adrienne seeing where this is going decided to intervene, "He's not my type. I like my men with a little more meat."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mike asked with a glare.

"You've seen the guys I have dated. Have you ever seen me date aa guy shaped like a pencil?" Adrienne said to her friend before turning to Rachel. "I'm Adrienne Kane, Mike and I grew up together. It's nice to meet you Mike spoke highly of you."

"I wish I could say the same. If you'll excuse me I am late for a meeting." Rachel says walking pass the two of them just as the elevator doors close.

"She seems nice" Adrienne remarks while Mike scratches the back of his head.

"She's pissed with me since I slept with Tess." Mike explains as they walk to the boardroom.

Donna walking from the breakroom sees Mike walking with a woman walks towards the two. Mike seeing Donna heading in their direction decides to introduce Adrienne.

"Adrienne, I would like for you to meet the eyes and ears of Pearson Hardman."

"Hi I'm Donna" Donna says holding her hand out to Adrienne.

"Just Donna?" Adrienne asks shaking the hands.

"Just Donna", Donna repeats before turning to Mike "They are waiting for the both of you. Hurry before Louis has a coronary. And if he does I want photos". Donna says walking back to her desk.

(Time Skip)

A few minutes later, Mike and Adrienne enter the boardroom and see three people waiting. Adrienne notices one of the men was staring at her with bedroom eyes.

"Adrienne this is Jessica Pearson, Harvey Specter, and Louis Litt." Mike said introducing his superiors.

"Ms. Kane please have a seat." Jessica offered.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet me with me. I know you all have busy schedules so I won't take much of your time. Recently I was promoted to CFO of Kane Software and I am in need of a legal time I hired." Adrienne explained as she sat down.

"What is it you aren't saying?" The man with the bedroom eyes.

"Remind me what your name is?" Adrienne asked.

"Harvey Specter." He replied cockily.

Jessica then tries to get back on task, "Who was representing you before?"

"Up until recently Travis Tanner was my lawyer. Now that I'm in a place of power I need a change of players," She glances at Mike before continuing. "And from what Michael tells me you guys are the ones who I need. Unless you're not up for it. I could always go to Robert Zane seeing as he has sent several lawyers to ask for me."

Jessica gazed at the young woman and was impressed. She was waving herself in front of them like they needed her. Though if they took her on as a client it would piss of Travis Tanner and Robert Zane. They really needed the money especially with whatever Daniel Hardman was scheming. Jessica glanced at her Harvey and Louis with different expressions. Louis was looking at her with curiosity and fear, while Harvey on the other hand was undressing her as she spoke. Jessica was going to regret the next words to come out her mouth.

What are your terms?" Jessica asked getting a smirk in return from Adrienne.

*I've been watching Re-runs of Suits and it just inspired me to start writing this. The next chapter is "Business Comes First". It will probably be up in late September.

*You will see a crossover chapters between _"The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore", "Logan Grey", and "Reason's"._ It will be posted by early October.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	2. Business Comes First

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Aaron Korsh & The USA Network. All I own I the plot and the original characters.**

Reason's Chapter Two: Business Comes First

Adrienne looked over the documents that were drafted. Jessica and Harvey had covered everything in the contract.

"Is everything to your liking?" Jessica asked the woman as she was reading the contract.

Adrienne handed the paper towards Jessica with her signature at the bottom, "Thank you for taking this meeting."

Adrienne then shook hands with Jessica, Harvey and Louis. She turned to Mike before she walked out, "Call me later."

Adrienne walked out of that boardroom and headed for the elevator. She was quite happy with how everything was settled. When she was about to press the button to go downstairs, a finger pressed it for her. She glanced up and noticed Harvey beside her with his dashing grin.

"Do you always dictate everything in a room like that?" He asked intrigued.

"When I walk into a room Mr. Specter, I expect things done in a way that makes me happy. I hate the feeling of disappointment and I hope you won't ever give me that feeling." She says before leaning closer towards his ear. "You will not like me when I am displeased."

In all his life, Harvey had never been so smitten by woman, that is until he met this vixen in front of him. She was enticing to say the least and Harvey wanted to know more about her.

"What are you doing tonight?" Harvey asked just as the elevator doors opened.

Adrienne stepped on the elevator and smiled, "I'm having dinner with Mike again."

"You and Mike are really close. Is there anything going on between the two of you?" Harvey asked.

"Mike is my brother in all but blood. He is the one person in the world I go to when things in my life aren't working out." Adrienne glanced at her watch quickly. "Now I have other places to be. I will call Jessica to setup another meeting with in the week."

Adrienne waved to Harvey as the elevator doors closed. Once the doors closed Harvey just stared at the place Adrienne was standing just mere moments ago. There was something about her that just made Harvey gravitate towards her.

Harvey grinned before he turned around to head to his office. He passed by Donna's desk and saw her chatting with Mike. He smirked towards the two of them as he walked into his office. Harvey was just about to sit down when Donna and Mike both came in his office.

"What's got you smiling so hard?" Donna asked as she sat down in front of Harvey's desk.

"Our new client is something," Harvey remarked get a look from Mike.

"She caught you under her spell," Mike said with a smirk.

Mike noticed how Harvey acted around Adrienne. He had seen the look on several men who had dated Adrienne before.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey said annoyed.

"You are not the first or the last guy to be wrapped in Adrienne." Mike said casually.

"Look I don't pay you to gossip," Harvey glared at Mike as he handed him several folders. "I want these done in the next two hours. We have to be at the court house in four."

"Yes Captain," Mike remarks sarcastically as he leaves. "Just remember what I said."

Once Mike is down the hall Donna speaks, "I think you should listen to Mike. He has known her for a long time."

"I'm a big boy Donna. I've dated tons of women I think I can handle her." Harvey says with a smug grin.

"I hope so" Donna says leaving her Harvey's office and th man himself to his thoughts.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne got out of her limo and walked into the Waldorf Astoria. She was meeting with her Aunt who was angry with her. Once she entered the Brunch room, she saw her aunt with her annoyed face on.

"Hello Aunt Caroline," Adrienne greeted as she sat across from her.

"You're late." Caroline returned with annoyance. "I always taught you to be punctual when it came to meals."

"I'm sorry I had a meeting with my new lawyers." Adrienne explained.

"What's wrong with the lawyer Sam already had on retainer." Caroline asked as she took a took a watercress sandwich from the platter.

"I've been calling him for the past couple of days and he hasn't got back to me. I have a million things to get done and I need him." Adrienne ranted as she put sugar in her tea. "Plus, I can't stand him. He is always being a jackass."

"Language" Caroline scolded her niece. "What law firm did you go to?"

"Pearson Hardman."

"Good choice, Daniel Hardman is a good friend of your Uncle's. He will get whatever you need done and just the way you like it." Caroline stated as she sipped her tea.

"I'm actually Jessica Pearson, Harvey Specter, and Louis Litt's client. My friend Mike works there and he got me a meeting very quickly I might add." Adrienne explained.

"Did you at least fire Travis before you took the meeting?"

"I left him an email and a voicemail. If he hasn't answered or replied then I guess I made a better decision." Adrienne said.

"You know I spoke with Logan the other day. He has settled quite fine in Seattle. You two would of have been a cute couple." Caroline said coyly getting an eye roll from her niece.

"Logan is engaged remember." Adrienne reminded her Aunt.

"Like they are really going to last." Caroline quipped.

Both woman laughed at that last remark and began to talk about their plans for the rest of the week.

"Are you still coming to the charity gala tomorrow? A lot of eligible bachelors will be there." Caroline said innocently.

"I just got out of an engagement a week ago. Can I enjoy being single at least for a moment."

"A woman of your stature needs a man. A Man to support and uphold you in your trials and tribulations."

"Elliot hurt me Aunt Caroline. That pain doesn't just go away with the next man. I need time to heal before I let another man come in to my life."

"Just don't wait too long dear, I do want grandchildren in the next couple of years." Caroline said making Adrienne choke on the sandwich she bit into. "Adrienne where are your manners?"

Adrienne glared at her aunt who had a knowing smirk on her face. She and her aunt had spoken extensively about this topic. Adrienne's career was more important to her than having kids at the moment. That didn't mean she didn't envision having a little girl or boy sometime in the future. It just wasn't time for it and maybe later down the line it could happen.

Caroline seeing the glazed look on her niece's face called her name, "Adrienne?"

"I'm sorry I was thinking about something." Adrienne apologized.

"How about we just enjoy brunch and we go from there?" Caroline offered and got a smile in return.

(Time Skip)

After brunch Adrienne returned to her office and started working. She had begun on a new virus protection software and had already gotten the patents. She had been staring at numbers and words on the screen for the last hour and she was getting tired. She soon heard a knock on her office door.

"Enter" Adrienne answered without looking up from the computer screen.

"Ms. Kane there is a Travis Tanner waiting for you in the lobby." Adrienne secretary, Lucy informed her.

Adrienne looked up at Lucy, "Bring him up and have security on standby. Things might get ugly and you can never not be prepared."

Lucy nodded before leaving the office. Adrienne then returned to her work but she was distracted. She really did not want to deal with Travis at the moment. Just being around the arrogant lawyer made Adrienne squirm. She didn't have to think about much longer because he soon barged into her office with Lucy trailing right behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked enraged.

Adrienne stood up from her desk and looked out the window from her office. She could see all of downtown Manhattan. "Travis, I clearly made myself clear when I said your services are no longer needed."

"On what grounds are you firing me?" He exclaimed with spit coming out his mouth.

Adrienne face changed at Travis's tone. Even he could tell he crossed the line as his face changed as well. "Let's get something clear between the two of us. I hired you to do a job, right?" When Travis nodded with a glare she continued. "well when I call or e-mail you I would expect you to respond or call back. It has been a week since I have heard anything. I called your office and your secretary said she gave you my messages. Who out of the two us is in the wrong here? You."

"That's it you're going to fire me." Travis asked expectantly.

"What other choice do I have? I needed you and you were unavailable." Adrienne said as she walked around her desk and was standing in front of Travis. "What were you doing that occupied your time that you could return my calls?"

"It doesn't matter anymore since you fired me anyway." Travis replied bitterly.

"It matters to me," Adrienne said forcefully.

"I'm dealing with another case that has taken up all my time." Travis explained after a few minutes.

"Well that's all" Adrienne said sitting back in her chair while staring at Travis.

"Have you found new legal counsel?" 

"Yes, I have and their better than you in my opinion." She added not caring how Travis was glaring at her. "It just business Travis you of all people should understand."

"You're going to regret this and I hope whoever you hired is up to the task." Travis ranted as he walked out of her office.

Adrienne then turns to Lucy, "Make sure security escorts him off the premises."

"Yes mam" Lucy says before Adrienne calls her before she leaves.

"Don't ever call me mam. We are close in age just call me Adrienne." Adrienne advises.

Lucy nods in return and walks out of the office to tell security what Adrienne ordered.

(Time Skip)

Mike had gotten out of the cab in front of Adrienne's building. Just as he was about to walk in h heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Harvey walking up to him.

"You know were off the clock Rookie." Harvey said to his associate.

"I'm actually hear to have dinner with Adrienne." Mike informs his boss.

Harvey was frozen for a moment before he asked, "Adrienne lives in the same building a me?"

"You aren't invited," Mike tells his boss as he enters the building with Harvey following him.

"How do you know I wasn't invited?" Harvey asks just as Mike pulls out his phone and shows the text.

 _Mike – 'What time should I come over?'_

 _Ade – 'Around 8 and bring Chinese with you. I didn't have time to cook because I had several meetings'._

 _Ade – 'And try to come alone, your boss might tag along and I just want to have dinner with you.'_

Once Harvey stopped reading he looked at his associates face and saw the all-knowing grin. "Shut up" he said making Mike laugh.

They went up towards the elevator just as the door opened. Mike pressed the button for penthouse. Harvey noticed and didn't say anything he just pressed the button to his floor. Mike could see Harvey still had questions but before he could ask, the elevator stopped on Harvey's floor.

"I'll see you at the office" Harvey said briskly stepping off the elevator and he doors closed.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne and Mike were laughing as they looked at photos of them in High school. "Remember that time Trevor made you skateboard down a hill?" Adrienne said to her friend.

Mike smiled as he remembered the moment. "Yeah I had to get a cast and several stitches."

"I know we spent the entire night in the emergency room with you." She added drinking her wine.

Mike looked at his friend and could still see the little girl he first met. It was the look in her eyes that made him befriend her. It didn't hurt that she punched Trevor when he was making fun of everyone.

"What are you thinking about Mikey?" Adrienne asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"The day we first met." He answered.

Adrienne stared at Mike for a couple seconds before she stood up and headed for her bookcase. She took out an old book from one of the shelves and sat back down on the couch. She opened the book and Mike saw it was hollowed out, and inside was a very old photo. He saw the photo and cried a bit.

"You still have it" He said with a lone tear slideing down his face.

The photo was of Mike, Trevor, and Adrienne with Mike's parents in the background on their first day of third grade. It was the only photo that Mike had of his parents in his childhood. He had given it too Adrienne for safekeeping.

"I've kept it as safe as I could for you." She said handing him the photo. "it's time you had something of them once more.

"Thank you" Mike said as he pulled her into a hug. As the friends were in an emotional state downstairs Harvey Specter was watching a baseball game to take his mind off the woman upstairs.

*The next chapter will be titled "Misery Loves Company". It will be posted by late November early December.

*If you noticed Adrienne's Aunt mentioned Logan you will see key points like this in the upcoming chapters of _"The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore"_ & _"Logan Grey: The Long Lost Brother"._ So stay tuned in the following week.

*Adrienne's ex-fiancé will make his appearance next chapter.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	3. Misery Loves Company

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Aaron Korsh and The USA Network. All I own is the plot and the original characters.**

Reason's Chapter 3: Misery Loves Company

Adrienne was walking on to the elevator the next morning with a new perspective. After giving Mike the photo last night, she realized life was too short to be holding grudges. Out with the old in with the new she was thinking as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to Harvey Specter in one of his suits. He was gazing at her and it made her nervous.

"We need to stop meeting at elevators," The lawyer said cockily.

"Are you getting on or are you going to continue to stare at me?" She asked.

Harvey eyes flashed to hers for a second before he joined her in the elevator. He glanced at her briefly and smirked. Adrienne noticed his smirk and glared. "What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing." He said coyly. "Where's Mike?"

Adrienne looked at Harvey's face before she spoke, "He left earlier this morning after our emotional talk. Apparently, his boss is a hard ass and works him to the bone."

Harvey briefly smiles as he asks, "Do you two always air out your feelings?"

"Once in a while when the stress of our lives gets too much, Mike and I talk about everything until were blue in the face. It helps to relive all the things that are bothering us so we don't explode. Don't you have someone you confide into?"

"I do."

"I'm glad you have someone to talk to when things get out of hand" Adrienne replies with a soft smile on her face.

As Harvey was about to say something the elevator opens up to the lobby. He watches as Adrienne steps off the elevator and walks away from him. He fixes his tie quickly and rushes to catch up to her.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asks her once he is beside her again.

She stops at the entrance to the building to stare at him. "I'm going to charity function tonight for my aunt. I am in need of a date are you free tonight?"

"What's in it for me?" Harvey questions with his smirk.

Adrienne leans into Harvey and whispers in his ear, "You'll just have to find out."

When she pulls away Adrienne sees that Harvey's eyes had darkened with lust as he gazed at her. She smiles at him briefly before heading to her car.

"I thought you rode in a limo?"

"That was for business purposes. Today I have errands to run and I don't need to be driven." She said as Harvey watch her get in the car.

"So, I'll meet you at your apartment tonight?" Harvey suggested.

"Sounds perfect" Adrienne answered as she drove off.

Harvey watched as her car turned the corner and she was out of sight. He didn't know what is was about Adrienne, but every time he saw her he got more enamored by her. The way she carried herself and her smile

Harvey shook his head as Ray pulled up in front of him. Ray rolled the window down as he greeted the lawyer, "Good Morning Boss."

"Yes, it is Ray. It is a very good morning." Harvey answered as he sat in the back. "Why don't we take the scenic route this morning?"

Ray turned around to look at his boss and could see he was in a really good mood. He decided to indulge his boss as he pulled the car away from the curb. Why spoil the man's good morning?

(Time Skip)

When Ray stopped the car in front of Pearson Hardman, Harvey stepped out of the car and walked up to the driver's window.

"I will call you around noon. I have a meeting late in Jersey." He informed his driver.

"You got it boss." Ray said as Harvey walked towards the building.

Harvey walked into the lobby and saw his associate waiting for the elevator. He approached him and stood on his left side. He noticed Mike hadn't realized that he was standing beside him.

"You must be really focused for today if you haven't noticed greatness standing beside you" Harvey quipped to his rookie.

Mike turned to Harvey and could see the joy all over the man's face. He had seen the look a couple of times. It could either be one or two things. Harvey had either won and important deal or client, had destroyed and opposing counselor in court, or he got lucky with a woman. It couldn't be the first tow seeing as they had court later this morning.

"What has you in a good mood?" Mike asked even though he probably knew.

"I am Adrienne Kane's date for some charity event." Harvey answered as they both got on the elevator.

"That's something" Mike said unsurely but Harvey didn't notice. "Hey listen I need the day off tomorrow if it's possible."

"Why do you need the day off?"

"I have to deal with some of Grammy's stuff and Adrienne is gonna help me." Mike explained as the doors opened to their floor.

They both walked down the hallway heading for Harvey's office. When they get to Harvey's office they see Donna and Rachel speaking at Donna's desk. Harvey seeing his associate staring at the paralegal nudges him.

"Go to your desk and I'll call you when it's time to go." Harvey orders getting a nod in return.

Once Mike walks away, Rachel turns her head at that moment to see his back towards her as walks away. Harvey approaches the two women and smiles cordially to Rachel before he speaks to Donna.

"Donna when you get the chance can you come into my office" Harvey said walking in to his office.

As he settles into his office, Donna walks in a few minutes later. She could see the happy expression on Harvey's face and she wanted details.

"From the look on your face I can say things are going well between you and Adrienne." Donna said with her all knowing gaze as she stared at her boss and friend.

"She asked me to be her date for this charity function tonight." Harvey replied as he was writing something.

Donna sat down in one of the chairs in front of Harvey's desk before she asked, "Are you not happy that she asked you?"

Harvey stop what he was writing and stared at Donna's face as he spoke, "I am very happy that she asked me. I just want things to work out with us. I don't need Jessica getting any wind of this."

"All you can do is be yourself Harvey. I really want you to be happy and you need someone in your life that makes you happy." Donna says to her friend. "Besides me that is and let me say that you are a handful."

Harvey and Donna both laugh as she heads back to her desk and smiles once she sits down.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne parks her car in front of Underwood Designs. Earlier this morning she had personally called Ursula for one of her ball gowns. Ursula immediately pulled out her private collection just for her.

Adrienne walked into the building and stopped at the front desk, "Can you let Ursula know that Adrienne Kane is here."

"Sure" The receptionist replied. "Why don't you take a seat over there?

A few moments Adrienne sees Ursula walking with two girls following her. Adrienne stand to greet the designer, "Ursula it's been a long time."

"Darling you look stunning. How is Caroline?" Ursula asked.

"She's doing well," Adrienne replies before looking at the two girls. "And who might they be?"

"These are my new interns, Charlotte Gilmore and Sienna Miller." Ursula introduced as she turned to the girls. "Ladies this is Adrienne Kane, the niece of a dear friend to me. Now let's head to the clothes upstairs."

Adrienne followed after the designer and interns upstairs into a huge wardrobe room. "You weren't kidding when you said the collection was huge."

"I've also been adding to it over the years. Girls take out a couple of selections." Ursula instructed.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne was exhausted and that was putting it lightly. Ursula had pulled rack after rack of dresses and she still hadn't found one she liked. She could see on the faces of the interns that they were getting annoyed as well.

"Why don't we take a break?" Adrienne suggested as she took her phone out to check on her messages.

While going over her schedule for the next day she hears Ursula exclaim. Adrienne looks up and sees her holding a beautiful burgundy gown with train to go with it. It was stunning in Adrienne's opinion and luckily, she had the accessories to go with it.

"I haven't seen this dress in ages." Ursula remarked as she gazed at the dress with a look.

"It's prefect Ursula and I must have it." Adrienne gushed as she touched the dress. She felt te material and was excited at seeing the look on Harvey's face tonight. "How much?"

"Darling no charge at all it is a loan. I want it back in one piece." Ursula said handing the dress to Adrienne. "Now go and try it on so I can see if it needs any alterations."

Adrienne came out with the dress on and she saw that the interns had returned.

"Wow"

"You look incredible"

Adrienne blushed at their praises as she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled before turning to Ursula, "I might not give this dress back."

Ursula grinned and stood up and walked to the entrance of the room. She turned to face Adrienne with her last words, " I know where you live."

Adrienne laughed as she saw the designer leave the room as she continues to stare at herself in the dress.

(Time Skip)

After the long strenuous journey of picking up a dress, Adrienne decided to go into the office really quick. She wanted to check if anything needed to be done before tonight. As she walked passed Lucy's desk Adrienne saw an envelope waiting for her on her desk. She picked it up and saw the return address and threw it in the garbage can.

"Adrienne?"

Adrienne turned around and Lucy holding a vase of white and red roses. They were beautiful but she asked, "Who sent them?"

"They came with the card I put on your desk earlier. Whoever is sending them must really like you." Lucy said with joy in her voice until she heard Adrienne speak.

"Throw them away." She ordered as she sat at her desk.

"Why?!" Lucy asked as her boss was typing something.

Adrienne looked up from her laptop and said, "There from my ex-fiancé and I want nothing to do with him. Get rid of them for me."

Lucy seeing her boss was not in the mood nodded and took the vase out of the room. Adrienne watching as she left and sighed in annoyance. She hadn't seen Elliot in over a year since they ended the engagement. Adrienne thought they would be married with her pregnant this time last year.

Fairytales are things children hear to make love seem magical, and Adrienne thought what she had with Elliot was magical until it wasn't. He broke her and she ended things and left. What did he want now that she was happy?

Adrienne glanced at the clock beside her desk and saw she had an hour till she had to get ready for tonight. She looked at her computer and was annoyed even more now that her thoughts surrounded around Elliot.

She was hungry and needed to speak with someone and she knew just who to talk to. SHe got up from her desk and saw Lucy on the phone as she left her office.

"I wont be in for the rest of the day. Hold all my calls until the day after tomorrow." Adrienne said.

"Got it." Lucy replied as the elevator doors closed on her boss.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne entered Pearson Hardman with a bag of food. She saw Donna walking down the hallway.

"Hey Donna." She greeted as she walked to Harvey's secretary.

"Adrienne what are you doing here?" Donna asked curiously.

"I came to see Mike. Do you know if he is around?"

"You just missed him. He and Harvey left for Jersey about an hour ago. Is something wrong?"

"I brought lunch for the idiot and I told him I was coming by. You would think with his photographic memory he would remember things." Adrienne ranted making Donna laugh. "Are you busy by any chance?"

"No Why?"

"Well I wouldn't want this Chinese to go to waste and I could really use a friend." Adrienne said lifting the take-out bag with her hand.

"You consider me a friend?"

"Harvey and Mike both trust you and that is good enough for me. Plus, you could tell me a little bit about Harvey."

Donna seeing that the woman in front of her was lonely decided to join her, "I'm starving."

Ten minutes later both women were sitting in the breakroom laughing. They were telling each other stories of their male counterparts. Donna could see what Harvey saw in her and why she and Mike clicked as best friends.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Donna asked.

"I am. Its been a while since I've went on a date and I don't want to ruin it. The last guy I went on a date with wanted me to worry less about my career and more on how to make him look good." Adrienne said while Donna gave her a look of sympathy.

"I get it." Donna said.

"I just want to be with someone who doesn't make me try to change who I am." Adrienne added.

"I take it the ex was your former fiancé." Donna stated.

"Yeah, he sent me an envelope and flowers to my office. " Adrienne said and saw the look on donna's face. "Don't worry I didn't even open the letter I just threw it out. I even made my secretary throw out the flowers. I left him to start over and I don't need him to come and mess things up."

"For what Mike's said you are an amazing woman who is capable of doing anything she puts her mind to."

"Mike speaks highly of me?" Adrienne asked.

"Of course," Donna said tilting her head to the window. Adrienne turns and sees Mike and Harvey walking pass the break room.

"Thanks Donna" Adrienne said

"Anytime, now lets go see the boys" Donna said leading them to Harvey's office.

When they got to Harvey's office they see the two lawyers talking with Jessica. Harvey glances away from Jessica for second and sees Donna and Adrienne. He smile briefly before focusing back on Jessica.

Jessica seeing that Harvey wasn't paying attention grimaces and walks out of his office and heads towards Adrienne making Harvey watch with trepidation.

"Ms. Kane, I didn't know we had a meeting scheduled today." Jessica said as she greeted the young woman.

"We don't." Adrienne answered. "I actually came here to speak with Mike."

"Hmm" Jessica responded with as she glanced at Harvey's office before walking away.

Once the managing partner was down the hallway, Adrienne turned to Donna with a look of confusion, "What was that about?"

"I think Jessica knows you and Harvey have something going on." Donna said as she dragged the girl into Harvey's office.

" Hey Ade" Mike greeted only to receive a glare. "Did I do something?"

"Jessica can see there is

Harvey smiled as she said her good byes to Donna and Mike. He watched as she walked out of his office without saying anything to him. "Aren't you going to say bye to me?"

Adrienne turned her head as she walked, "No because I will see you in a couple of hours."

(Time Skip)

Adrienne looked at herself in the mirror one final time. She couldn't stop staring at herself in the dress. After she had rushed home from Pearson Hardman, Adrienne quickly got herslef ready. She wanted to keep Harvey's eyes on her all night.

She grabbed her phone and keys and put them in her silver clutch. She heard a knock at her door and opened it to see Harvey. The tux he was wearing fit him well and she was impressed. But she wasn't going to tell him that and make his head bigger than it already is.

"Don't you look beautiful." Harvey greeted smoothly giving her bedroom eyes.

"I'm always beautiful" She replied with a light grin.

"Shall we," Harvey said holding his hand out to her.

She took his hand and let him lead her down the hallway. Adrienne could see he was a little nervous and she was feeling the same way.

"You know I am glad I asked you to be my date." Adrienne said one they were on the elevator.

"I was actually surprised and Mike said to be cautious. You usually attract douchebags and assholes." Harvey said with a smirk.

"Well from what I know of you so far, you're a cocky bastard with slight asshole tendencies." She said jokingly.

"It was the smile, wasn't it?" Harvey said leaning in close. She could feel the heat rolling off of him making her shiver which he noticed. "You cold?"

"I'm fine," She said assuring him.

"Well let's not keep Ray waiting" Harvey said as they walked out the elevator into the lobby.

(Time Skip)

As they entered the room Adrienne felt all eyes zoom in on her. Harvey noticing the looks as well leaned in to her, "Pay them no mind. There just marveling at the beauty on my arms."

Adrienne blushed at his words and grabbed a flute of champagne as they walked further in to the room. She took a sip as she looked around the room and saw her Aunt Caroline approaching the two of them.

"You sure no how to make an entrance." Caroline said to her niece.

"Hi Aunt Caroline, how are things?" Adrienne asked.

"They're going swimmingly now that you're here." Caroline responded as she glanced at Harvey. "Who is this man standing beside you Adrienne?"

"Harvey Specter, and Adrienne didn't tell me how beautiful you are as well" Harvey said with mirth as Caroline gave him her approving look.

"He is simply divine. You must come by my house for dinner with Adrienne this Saturday; if you're not too busy." Caroline asked.

"Aunt Caroline that's not necessary" Adrienne said attempting to dissuade her Aunt only for Harvey to make that crash and burn.

"I would love that" He said with his trademark grin as he was being glared at by Adrienne.

"Splendid, now you two have fun and mingle. Don't forget to say goodbye before you leave." Caroline said as she walked away from the two of them.

Once Caroline was out of sight Adrienne elbowed the closer in his ribs making him wince. He glared at the woman beside him who was grinning.

"You can't tell me you didn't deserve that."

"Maybe a little." He replied.

Adrienne finished the rest of her champagne and looked around for another waiter. "I need another glass if I am going to be here all night."

"You don't need to be tipsy to have a good time with me here."

Adrienne turned her body to face Harvey, "You really think highly of yourself?"

"Of course, I do. Wouldn't you if you looked like me?"

Adrienne shrugged in response and gazed around the room and she stiffens at what her eyes stopped on. Harvey seeing her stance looks to see where she is staring at. His eyes also widened at what he saw.

"I need another drink," Adrienne says with annoyance in her voice.

"Come on the bar is over there." Harvey points out as he takes her hand and leads them.

When they get to the bar Adrienne instantly calls the bartender over, " I want a gin and tonic and for my friend, he'll have a whiskey."

"How did you know I want a whiskey?"

"While I was in your office I saw the decanter and Mike told me you like _The Macallan 18_." She answers getting a raised eyebrow from the lawyer. "I pay attention to detail and it doesn't hurt that you and my uncle have the same kind of taste in whiskey.

"Just when I think I have you somewhat figured out, you mix things up once more." Harvey says as the bartender gives them their drinks.

"I gotta keep you on your toes Specter." She adds.

After taking a few sips of their drinks Harvey asks, "What made you angry earlier?"

"I wasn't angry."

"You clenching your jaw and glaring across the room are signs of anger." He points out as she looks at him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I saw a face I didn't want to see and through me off for a second." Adrienne begins to say. "My ex is here with the bitch he cheated on me with. You would think in all the places in this city he would be anywhere else. See that guy with the ugly mustard tie and the over gelled hair.

"Yeah"

"That would-be Elliot Crosse my former fiancé."

"You were engaged to the guy running for senate? I thought you would have better taste."

"I do now" She said not noticing the look Harvey gave her. "We met at Yale and he swept me off my feet. I thought he was the one but even then, the signs were there. I just didn't want to see it and here I am."

Harvey watched as she polished off the rest of her drink and see her twirl the end of her hair. He could see the usual twinkle in her eye fade as she thought about her ex and all the things leading up to this point. Just as Harvey was about to say something Elliot Crosse came to the bar. Harvey really wanted to punch the dick in his face.

"Can I have a martini?" He asked the bartender. "Hello Adrienne."

"Elliot" She replied not even looking at the man.

"Did you like my flowers?"

"I barely glanced at them before I told my secretary to trash them. In the future please don't send crap to my office or my place. I don't need a reminder of you anywhere near me."

"Did you at least read the letter?"

"The least you could do is look at me." Elliot said.

"I'd rather not, seeing as the bitch you slept with is coming here" Adrienne said just as woman touched Elliot's shoulder.

"Sweetie there are some people who would like to speak with you about your campaign. Let's get away from the trash and surround ourselves with more dignified folks."

Adrienne started giggling making Harvey and Elliot stare at her. "That's funny considering that you're a whore. Come on Harvey I am ready to go."

"Who are you calling a whore?" The woman asked enraged.

"Corrine forget about it" Elliot said calming the woman.

"You're not even going to defend me!"

Harvey took Adrienne's hand and let her lead them to the exit. Adrienne smiled as they walked further away. She could still hear Corrine yelling at Elliot. It just made her smile wider as they got closer to the exit. They saw Caroline at the door talking to some women.

"Leaving already?" She asked.

"I thinks its best before I make a scene." Adrienne says as she hugs her Aunt who gives her a knowing look.

"Don't forget about Saturday" Caroline reminded Harvey.

"I wouldn't miss it. It was nice to meet you Caroline" He said as he kissed her cheek. He then turns to Adrienne. "I'll be outside as you talk to your aunt."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few" She said as he walked away from them.

"He seems like a perfect catch. Don't let him slip away from you Adrienne. He could be good for you in the long run."

"Aunt Caroline this is only our first outing together. You make it seem like we'll be walking down the aisle tomorrow."

"If I had my way you would." Caroline said with tone that meant business.

"On that note I'm leaving. I'll call you tomorrow." Adrienne said walking away.

"Bye dear," Caroline said

(Time Skip)

Adrienne and Harvey were standing in front of Adrienne's door. The entire car ride they sat silent thinking about tonight's events.

"I'm glad you came with me tonight." Adrienne said to Harvey while leaning on her door.

"Thank you for asking me to be your plus one," Harvey reiterated getting a smile from her.

Adrienne turned away from him to take her keys out of her clutch and opened her door. Harvey stared at her as she opened the apartment door giving him a full view of her home.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked looking into his mocha eyes.

"I don't put out on the first date." He jokingly replied.

"Who said anything about putting out?" She said closing the door behind them.

*The next chapter will be titled "Old Friends" and after that the third part of the crossover.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	4. Old Friends

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Aaron Korsh and The USA Network. All I own is the plot and the original characters.**

Reason's Chapter 4: Old Friends

Adrienne rolled over in her bed and saw Harvey laying down next to her. She smiled at the thought of him comfortable in her bed. Last night was special to her and she didn't want to forget it. Even though she didn't have sex with him she was glad he spent the night. Seeing Elliot only confirmed for her that Harvey was better for her.

She slowly got out of her bed trying not to wake Harvey. Adrienne headed into her kitchen and started to make coffee. A few minutes later as she was cooking eggs, Harvey walked out of her room. He stood in the middle of the hallway watching her cook. He wouldn't mind seeing this again in the future.

"Should I expect this again the next time I sleep over?" Harvey asked as he walked behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"Well I don't like to kiss and tell but the guy I was with last night wouldn't like that." Adrienne jokingly said as Harvey poured them two cups of coffee.

Harvey sat down on the bar stool as Adrienne put their breakfast on plates. He watched the sway of her hips as she put his breakfast in front of him. He took a bite of the food and moaned as she sat down next to him.

"It's just eggs." She said glancing at the man as she ate.

"Their eggs from you," He replied making Adrienne laugh.

As the two were eating breakfast quietly, Adrienne heard a knock at her door. Confused she glanced at Harvey who shrugged in return. She got up from her chair and looked into the peephole and squealed making Harvey look at her weirdly.

Harvey raised an eyebrow at the noise Adrienne made. He watched as she opened her door and saw two girls standing on the other side. One of them had red hair in a braid on the side, as the other had her jet-black hair in a messy bun at the top of her head. All three girls jumped into a hug and started screaming in joy. To Harvey it was nice seeing Adrienne happy after last night.

"What are you guys doing here?" Adrienne said letting her friends enter her apartment. The three women headed into the living room and walked pass Harvey.

"Well I am doing an interview for Vanity Fair to cover Ursula Underwood for her Gala Event this weekend." The red head replied.

"Yeah and I am here for a new job interview. My old job wasn't cutting it for me." The other woman added.

Adrienne glanced into the kitchen and noticed Harvey. He was drinking his coffee while staring at her. She blushed and saw her friends smiling with knowing looks in their eyes.

"Girls this is Harvey Specter, the new man in my life," She said as she walked to Harvey putting herself in his lap. "Harvey these are my two best friends from Yale. We all lived together at one point or another. On the left is Jillian Matthews she is one of Vanity Fair's top journalists. And on the right, is Madison Roberts she works in PR."

"Wow he is a better looking than Elliot," Jillian said as Harvey smirked at her.

"Adrienne always knew how to upgrade." Madison added.

Harvey kissed Adrienne on the cheek as he got up from the stool, "Well ladies it was nice meeting you but I have to get to work.

"Will I see you later?"

"I will call you to let you know I am free." Harvey said as he walked out of her apartment leaving her alone with her friends.

Adrienne turned to face the girls and smiled. She had missed them a lot since she moved back to New York. She felt that disconnect with the new life she was building. But them sitting in front of her made her slightly happier.

"So, have you found place to stay yet?" Adrienne asked Madison.

"I got a meeting with a realtor in Brooklyn later today. I saw some lofts that I had my eye on." Madison said.

Adrienne noticed that Jill had been quiet for minute and asked, "And what about you?"

"Everything is the same with me. Going to Paris, Milan, Tokyo for cover shoots and interviews. Nothing's changed."

"Well I am glad that you guys are here. I missed you guys. We should go to dinner tonight and catch up some more. I can even bring Mike so you guys can meet him." Adrienne said.

"Mike the childhood friend who you said reminds you of bambi?" Jill asked, receiving a nod as answer.

"That's a good idea and then you can tell us about you and tall, dark, and handsome." Madison said dreamily with Jill nodding with agreement.

"We've only went on one outing together. Do you guys want coffee?" Adrienne explained as she walked into her kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Adrienne walked back into the living room a minute later and could see her friend's faces. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"Adrienne have you seen the newspaper this morning" Jill asked.

"No." She said handing them their coffees.

Jillian opened her purse and pulled out a New York Times. She handed it to Adrienne who looked at it with skepticism. "What is in this?"

"Just read it sweetie," Madison advised.

Adrienne looked at the front page and she saw red. On the front page was a picture of Harvey and herself talking to Elliot. It was from last night when they were standing at the bar. She looked up to stare at her friends.

"Did you guys read it?" Adrienne asked

"Maddie and I kind of skimmed through it." Jill said attempting to calm Adrienne.

"That dress was very flattering on you." Madison said hopefully.

"Give it to me straight. How bad is it?" Adrienne asked.

"Keep reading" They both replied.

Adrienne read the title and was pissed, _**"Former Couple Shakedown at Charity".**_

" _Last night at the Darden Annual Charity Auction, Senate nominee Elliot Crosse and his former fiancé ran into each other and it was quite hostile from what other partygoers described. The two were engaged for two and a half years and recently broke up. His former fiancé Adrienne Kane the newly named CFO of Kane Software graced herself with a date. Her date was none other than Harvey Specter, senior partner of Pearson Hardman. The two seemed quite cozy as they stood in front of Crosse as thy traded a few barbs with one another. The tension of the trio rose as Crosse's new girlfriend involved herself. It was alleged by Kane that Crosse cheated on her with his girlfriend by another partygoer. All in all, it was an eventful night for the former couple and their new significant others."_

Adrienne through the newspaper on the ground as she walked into her room. Jillian and Madison looked at each other and knew today was not going to be a good day for their friend.

(Time Skip)

Harvey walked in Pearson Hardman and saw Donna waiting for him at the elevator.

"Good Morning Donna." He greeted pleasantly.

"We have a problem," Donna said handing Harvey the newspaper. She saw the elated look on his face disappear as he read the newspaper.

Harvey stopped reading the paper and glared at it, "Is there anything else I need to be aware of?"

"Jessica's in your office." Donna added. "And she is not happy.

Harvey sighed as he and Donna walked towards his office. They saw the managing partner standing in his office and she was not pleased.

"Jessica to what do I owe this pleasure?" Harvey asked as he entered his office.

"Cut the crap Harvey and explain the meaning of this?" Jessica replied throwing the same newspaper he read on his desk.

"You know exactly what it looks like." Harvey answered stubbornly.

"I am not in the mood to play games with you Harvey. Between dealing with Hardman and knowing about your associates background I have enough to deal with. I am not the one to mess with." Jessica warned her protégé.

"What do you want from me Jessica? Do you want me to end things with her?" Harvey asked.

"I need for you to be more discreet. Harvey our backs are against the wall right now and we do not need the press involved with whatever is going around here." Jessica advised walking out of his office.

Harvey sighed and looked at Donna who smiled in encouragement as she looked at him. He motioned for her to come in to his office.

"What do you need Harvey?" She asked expectantly.

"Can you get Mike in here? I need him to get these cases ready for court tomorrow." Harvey requested as he handed her the folders.

"I won't be able to do that. Remember he requested the day off to settle his grandmother's things." Donna told him.

"That's right," He said absentmindedly. "I'll just do it myself."

"Okay," Donna said returning to her desk.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne walked down the hallway leading to Mike's apartment door. After reading the newspaper this morning through her entire mood off. She told Jillian and Madison she would meet them for dinner later tonight. She promised Mike she would help him deal with his Grammy's things still at the nursing home.

She knocked on his door and heard him say, "Its open."

Adrienne opened the door and saw her friend putting a hoodie on. He noticed her forlorn expression on her face.

"You okay?"

She grunted in annoyance, "You mean to tell me that you havent turned on the tv or seen a newspaper?"

"I haven't had the chance. I woke up an hour ago and jumped straight in the shower. Then I spoke with one of the workers at the nursery home. Why what happened?"

Adrienne explained to Mike all the events that happened from last night to this morning. He could see the turmoil his friend was going through.

"So, you and Harvey are good?"

"I would like to think so. I mean he was great last night and for the first time I didn't feel like a bother."

"What do you mean by that?" Mike asked as he put on his sneakers.

"Whenever I am with a guy they always want me to be in the background. Just be the arm candy and keep my mouth shut."

"But?"

"With Harvey I feel like I can be myself and I've never had that." She said.

Mike stood up and wrapped his friend in a hug. "Its strange that you finally find someone who is worthy of you."

She looked up into Mike's face, "Why is it strange?"

"For as long as I have known you, it always seemed weird to me when you dated a guy who was only with you because you looked good. Like don't get me wrong your beautiful and all but I want someone who can complement me in ways beside how they look."

"I know what you mean," she added.

Mike looked at the clock over his fridge, "Come on the sooner we get there the quicker we can finish."

Adrienne pulled away from Mike, "I'll be downstairs in my car."

Mike watched as his friend walked out of his apartment. He knew Adrienne always carried a lot on her shoulders. Hopefully she found some way to release or she would explode.

(Time Skip)

After getting everything settled at the nursing home, Adrienne invited Mike to dinner with her friends. He accepted not wanting to be alone tonight. The two reached the restaurant and saw that Adrienne's friends hadn't arrived.

As they sat down a waiter came to their table, "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of cabernet and he'll have a beer." Adrienne said with a smile.

"Anything else?"

"Not yet were waiting for two more. Come back in fifteen minutes." She told the waiter and he walked away leaving them alone again.

"You never did tell me what you've been up to since you moved back." Mike said.

"Nothing much to be honest just work and hanging out with either you or Harvey. On top of that the fool got himself invited to my aunts this weekend." She said irritably

Mike laughed as the waiter returned with their drinks. "But you like the fool."

"That's to be decided." She said sarcastically as she saw Madison and Jill walking towards her.

"Sorry we're late the realtor took forever." Madison apologized as she and Jill hugged Adrienne.

"Maddie, Jill I would like for you to meet my best friend Mike Ross. Mike these are my best friends from college Jillian Matthews and Madison Roberts." Adrienne said with the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you. Ade, hasn't stopped talking about you guys all day." Mike said getting up from his chair to help Madison into hers.

Jill sat down across from Madison and turned to Adrienne, "We saw about five apartments until that one finally chose one she liked"

"Hey!" Madison said indignantly.

"You're picky," Jill and Adrienne answered making Madison glare at the two of them.

"Bitches," was Madison's response making the table laugh.

Trying to change the subject, Madison turns to Mike, "So what do you do Mike?"

Mike seeing the spotlight now on him answers, "I'm an associate at a Pearson Hardman."

"Isn't that the same place tall, dark and handsome works?" Jill asks turning to Adrienne.

"Yup." Adrienne said taking her glass of wine as the waiter returned.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter asked.

After they gave their orders Jill asked, "Mike, what is it like working for Harvey?"

"It's nice and he's a good friend" Mike answered nonchalantly not paying attention to the look in Jill's eye.

"Care to elaborate." Jill said.

"Harvey likes things done professionally and with a little bit of flair." Mike added.

"Are you done interrogating him for info on Harvey?" Adrienne asked.

"I wouldn't have to question him if you told me a little bit about him." Jill said.

So how long are you guys gonna be in town for?" Mike asked seeing the tension between Adrienne and Jill. He didn't know what their relationship was like but he could see Jill was going to piss Adrienne off.

"Well Maddie is moving here and I'm in town only for business" Jill said to Mike while gazing at Adrienne.

"Where in the city are you looking to live?" Mike asked.

"I looked at a couple of lofts in Brooklyn all of them were nice but the last one was great." Maddie said with excitement in her voice.

"What part of Brooklyn?"

"Williamsburg."

While Mike and Madison were getting to know each other, Jill leaned over to Adrienne and said, "I get you don't want to tell me about Harvey. I just want you to finally be happy with someone who treasures you. Someone who could be your other half potentially."

Adrienne turns to her friend with a sigh, "Jill you dont have to worry about me. I know you and Madison have seen me at my lowest. You guys have been there through all the pain and suffering. I think Harvey is a nice guy. Do I see myself settling down with him? Maybe. But only time can tell."

"I'll stop with the interrogations and let you live your life. You know I am only looking out for you"

"I know but at the end of the day it's my life to live."

(Time Skip)

The next morning Adrienne was sitting in her office at work going over things for one of her meetings. After dinner when she came home, Adrienne really was annoyed and touched at Jill's loyalty towards her. She knew she meant well but she and Harvey had only been on one outing together. As she was writing something she heard footsteps approaching her office.

"Adrienne?" Lucy called.

Adrienne looked up to face her assistant, "Yes?"

"Jessica Pearson is here to see you."

Adrienne straightened herself before she said, "Bring her in."

Once Adrienne saw Jessica Pearson walk into her office she knew this conversation was one she wasn't going to like. The stance the woman took as she walked into the office was off-putting and she had a certain look in her face that Adrienne knew was about Harvey and herself.

"Jessica please have a seat." Adrienne said motioning to the seat in front of her. "To what do I owe the pleasure for this unannounced visit?"

"What do you want with Harvey?" Jessica asked.

Adrienne shifted in her chair as her eyebrows furrowed as she glared at the woman sitting in front of her, "Cut to the chase Jessica. What exactly are you asking me?"

"A woman of your caliber could have any man. To be honest weren't you engaged to Elliot Crosse up until recently? Why Harvey?"

Adrienne stood up from her seat and walked around her desk. She sat on the corner of her desk in front of Jessica with a tone that meant business. "Whatever your implying stops now. I have worked too hard to allow anyone to diminish my credibility. You of all people should know exactly what I am talking about."

"I do." Jessica added.

"I am not using Harvey. I am not like any of the women he's dated. I like Harvey fro being Harvey, Not for him as Harvey Specter the best closer. I could careless for that persona of his. Underneath all that is the man I am falling for." Adrienne said.

"Good." Jessica said standing up.

"What do you mean good? You come in to my office asking questions I didn't even have to answer and all you can say is good."

"Contrary to popular belief, I care about Harvey's well-being. I needed to see if you were just using him."

"I don't use people." Adrienne said with a glare as Jessica smiled.

"I know that now." Jessica said walking out of the office leaving Adrienne confused at what had just occurred.

(Time Skip)

After her talk with Jessica, Adrienne went home to unwind. She was drained emotionally from all the talks about her feelings for Harvey. Adrienne knew that she liked Harvey a lot, more than when she was with Elliot. He made her feel like she was an equal when they were together. Not to mention he was really good looking.

Adrienne sighed as she grabbed a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. She slowly took off her heels and sighed once more in relief as she sat on her couch. She took a sip of her wine and closed her eyes. As her eyes closed, Adrienne heard her apartment door being knocked on.

"Just a minute," Adrienne called out as she stood up from her couch and headed to the door. She opened it and saw the man who had taken over her thoughts.

"Harvey what are you doing here?" Adrienne asked the man as he entered the apartment.

"I tried calling you earlier but you didn't answer. I came straight here from the office to see if you were okay." Harvey explained as he saw the exhaustion surrounding her. "Are you okay?"

Adrienne went to her purse and saw several missed calls from Harvey. She glanced to his face and smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't check my phone earlier I was thinking about things."

"Thinking about what?" Harvey asked as she led him to the couch.

"Earlier today Jessica stopped by my office." Adrienne said seeing Harvey begin to frown. "She asked me questions about us. Does she always put herself in between you and your relations?"

"Jessica showed up to your office to question you about us? Are you kidding me?" Harvey asked enraged. "She had no right to do that."

Adrienne watched as Harvey paced in the middle of her living room. "To be honest I was pissed at first but I understood where she was coming from."

Harvey stopped pacing for a moment to stare at her incredulously. "Adrienne, she has no right at all to question you. Who I choose to date has no bearing on her at all."

"In this situation it does." Adrienne walked towards her cabinet and pulled out a glass and a bottle of scotch. She pours the scotch and walks towards him. "I am the firm's client at the end of the day."

"Just because you are client doesn't mean she can talk you any old way. You don't know Jessica like I do. She will spin this to play out in her favor."

Adrienne handed Harvey the glass as she sat back down in the living room. "You make it seem like she is out to get you. Have you ever tried to look at it from her point of view?"

Harvey took a big gulp of his drink as he sat next to Adrienne, "No"

"I don't know the lengths of how far your relationship with Jessica is but from what I see she thinks highly of you. You probably have been hurt before by a woman who only used you for her own personal gain."

"That maybe right that still gives her no right."

"I may not agree with how she went about things but I respect her for it. I know Mike or anyone of my good friends would have done the same for me. I would be pissed with them as well but I get where they would only be looking out for me. On top of all this I am a client. It puts her in an awkward position." Adrienne adds as Harvey puts his arm around her pulling her closer towards him.

"I will be having words with her tomorrow." Harvey said.

"Go ahead I'm done with this conversation." Adrienne said closing her eyes. She could feel Harvey staring at her as she started to fall asleep.

Harvey could hear Adrienne breathing deeply as she fell asleep. He knew she was tired when she fell asleep on him. He didn't know which way his talk with Jessica was going go, but he was going to set boundaries.

*The next chapter will be titled "Boundaries" and will be up soon.

*The following chapter will be titled "The Gala Part 3". It will be the conclusion to the three part-crossover between _"The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore"_, _"Logan Grey: The Long Lost Brother"_ , and _"Reasons"_.

*You will see some interactions between the characters but mostly from Logan and Adrienne.

*Next chapter Harvey and Jessica argue over his relationship.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	5. Author Message 1

**Author's Message:**

1\. Hey guys my laptop was being fixed at BestBuy and they ruined it deleting all my notes for the next couple of chapters. Thankfully I have everything saved on USBs & External Hardrives.

2\. I am in the process of buying a new laptop as well so I won't be updating for quite some time. I will try to update something with in the next couple of weeks especially with my work schedule changing.

3\. _"Digimon 02 Redux"_ will be going on hiatus for a total update and reboot.

4\. I was also in the process of starting my own Arrowverse Fanfic. If you have any inputs please inbox me for ideas.

5\. Finally the three-part crossover I've been obsessing about in my mind will be up by late November – early December. I am almost finished with part 2 and 3 but still working out the plot for part 1.

 **Please Follow, Favorite, & Review**

 _"The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore"_

 _"When All Is Said & Done"_

 _"Logan Grey: The Long Lost Brother"_

 _"Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."_

 _"Reasons"_

 **Until next time,**

 **Chaz746**


	6. Boundaries

**The Copyrights of this belong to Aaron Korsh and The USA Network. All I own is the plot and the original characters.**

Reason's Chapter Five: Boundaries

Adrienne clenched her eyes as the sunlight streamed on her face. She rolled over and saw she was alone. She rose up from her bed and headed out to her living room. She looked around and saw she was alone. It made her wonder where Harvey was.

She walked back into her room and saw a post it on her closet door. Adrienne grabbed it and read it.

 _"Had to step into the office early. I'll call you" - Harvey._

Adrienne balled up the post it and threw it in the trash. She looked over by her nightstand and saw it was ten in the morning. Adrienne sighed as she walked towards her bathroom.

(Time Skip)

Harvey was watching the New York City skyline from his office. He hadn't slept much even with Adrienne beside him. He was still going over the conversation they had with everyone giving their opinion on whatever was between him and Adrienne.

Harvey was taken out of his thoughts to hear hells clicking on the floor. He turned away from the window just as Donna walked to her desk. She put her coffee down and noticed Harvey in his office.

"What time did you get in?" Donna asked as she walked into Harvey's office.

"Early," He replied vaguely.

Donna walked around the desk until she was in Harvey's face. She could see the lines around the man's eyes becoming more pronounced.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Harvey?" Donna said softly making him look at her face.

"Jessica confronted Adrienne about her intentions towards me." He finally answered as Donna leaned on his desk.

"When did this happen?" Donna asked curiously.

"Jessica showed up at Adrienne's office and proceeded to do what she always does." Harvey answered annoyed. "I get she's looking out for her interest but does she think that lowly of me."

"You need to speak with Jessica before you go crazy." Donna advises.

"I will." He replies. "I need a plan first otherwise she will spin it in her favor."

"I'll leave you to it" Donna says walking out Harvey's office to her desk.

(Time Skip)

After getting ready for the day, Adrienne was in her living room on her laptop going over marketing plans for the unveiling of her project. She was typing just as her cell phone rang. She put her laptop aside and grabbed her phone and saw her Uncle calling.

"Hello" She answered.

"Good Morning Adrienne." Samuel Kane replied. "I hope things are going well."

"I can't complain. How's China?"

"I wouldn't know seeing as I am at JFK."

Adrienne paused for a moment before saying, "Why are you in New York?"

"I have several meetings that need my attention and I need for you to meet me at my home." Samuel orders.

"What time?"

"Three"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"You'll find out later." Samuel says hanging up.

Adrienne looks at her phone confused and then it came to her suddenly. The only reason Samuel Kane would be here is if something with in the company is about to change.

Adrienne then grabs her purse and heads for her apartment door. She closes the door behind her and dials Donna.

"Hey is Harvey in his office?" Adrienne asks as she steps on the elevator.

"Yes, he is. Do you need him?"

"Can you write down this address? My uncle just flew all the way from Hong Kong to meet with me. The last time he did that I needed legal advisement."

"Anything else?" Donna asked as she wrote down the address.

"That's everything. Thanks Donna." Adrienne said hanging up as the elevator doors opened in the lobby.

Adrienne was walking out of the building when she saw someone leaning against the wall closer to the entrance. She instantly glared at the person who smiled at her sheepishly.

"Hey Ade," He said smoothly

"What the hell are you doing here Trevor?" Adrienne said walking pass him.

"Adrienne, I need your help." Trevor begs making her stop to look at him.

Trevor smiles only for Adrienne to slap him across his face. He holds his face in shock and looks at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Trevor exclaims.

"You know what that was for." Adrienne says walking away only for Trevor to grab her arm.

"Ade, I wouldn't come here if it wasn't important. I need you and Mike's help."

Adrienne stares at Trevor for a few moments. "I will talk to Mike about it. Until then stay away from me."

Trevor nods before jogging away. Adrienne watches as her old friend fades into the crowd. She walked towards her car thinking about what Trevor needed her help with.

(Time Skip)

Mike was sitting at his desk going over several pro bono cases Harvey gave him. When he arrived earlier this morning he noticed Harvey was distracted. He knew that whatever was on Harvey's mind had to do with Adrienne.

While Mike was going over the case files, Rachel was staring at him with contempt and hurt. Last night she had went to dinner with her father and saw Mike and his friend Adrienne. She saw them sitting with two other women and, what she observed made it hurt to look at him directly.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned and saw Donna staring at her. She smiled and walked away from the associates section and heard Donna following after her. When the two of them entered the break room Rachel sat down in a chair.

"Is it ever easy falling for someone you work with?" Rachel asks

Donna looks at the paralegal with a knowing look. "What did the puppy do?"

"It was just after his grandmother's funeral. I was going over to his apartment and I found him in bed with his friend Tess. I get he was grieving but still." Rachel said with vulnerability in her voice.

"Have you spoken to him?" Donna asked.

"Just grumbled at him but since then I've kept my distance. I told him I wasn't ready and then I changed my mind and he had moved on."

"Rachel it's not your fault." Donna says comforting her friend.

"Then why does it feel like it is?" Rachel says with tears in her eyes.

Donna walks towards the counter and grabs a few napkins and gives them to Rachel. She watches as she wipes her face. Rachel throws the napkins out and nods to Donna.

"Thanks for listening Donna."

"I'm here for you Rachel." Donna said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a puppy to kill."

Rachel chuckles as she and Donna part ways. Donna walks back into the associates sections and notices Mike isn't sitting at his desk. She sees Louis walking into his office as she heads back to her desk.

"Louis?" Donna calls out getting the junior partners attention.

"Yes?" He said not even looking up at Donna.

"Have you seen Mike?"

"He and Harvey just left for a client meeting." He replies.

Donna grunts to his answer before going back to her desk.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne was pacing in front of her Uncle and Aunt's home. She had been waiting for Harvey and Mike for over an hour, and she was losing her patience. She didn't know what her Uncle was planning but she wanted to be prepared for any outcome.

She looked up and saw a town car stop in front of her. The window rolled down and Harvey and Mike's faces greeted her. Harvey had his trademark smirk while Mike had an apologetic look to add.

"What the hell took you so long?" She asked with a glare.

"Contrary to popular belief I do have other clients." Harvey condescendingly remarked.

Mike seeing Adrienne's glare intensify added, "We had a meeting to deal with first. We got here as quick as we could. What exactly do you need us for?"

"Uncle Sam is in town today and I think he has something up his sleeve. I'm not sure but I need for Harvey to be there with me."

"Sam's back." Mike said excitedly as Adrienne and Harvey rolled their eyes at his excitement.

"I just said that." Adrienne grumbled.

"Is he home?" Harvey asked as he took Adrienne's hand in his.

Adrienne looked down at their hands as she took a deep breath. "I believe he is."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Harvey said walking up the driveway. MIke was about to follow him but Adrienne grabbed his hand. He glanced at her face with confusion.

"Ade, you okay?" He asked with concern. "I haven't seen that look on your face in a very long time."

"I saw Trevor earlier. He was outside my apartment this morning. He said he need our help and wanted to speak with both of us." Adrienne explained.

"I told you Trevor's bad news. He's the one who told Jessica about me not going to college. He only cares about himself." Mike says with annoyance. "The next time you see him call me or Harvey."

Adrienne nodded as she and Mike walked up the driveway. The friends joined Harvey at the front door.

"What were you two talking about?" Harvey asked the two friends as Adrienne rings the doorbell.

"I'll explain it to you later." Mike said just as the door was opened by a maid.

"Hello Miss Adrienne. Your Uncle is waiting for you in his office." The Maid informed.

"Thank you Nilda," Adrienne said as she walked down the hallway. Harvey watched her walk and was staring really hard. He was nudged by Mike who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Harvey said following after Adrienne.

"I didn't say anything." Mike said smirking still as they walked further down the hallway

They soon found Adrienne about to knock on a door. When they stood beside her they heard a voice.

"Enter." The voice answered.

Adrienne opened the door and saw her Uncle, and he wasn't alone. The person sitting in front of his desk was none other than Travis Tanner. He was holding a glass of scotch in his hand gazing at Adrienne with a grin.

"Why I am not surprised? You seriously don't know how to take no for answer." Adrienne stated as she walked further into the office.

Samuel Kane watched the interaction between his niece and his lawyer. He also observed the two men entering the room after her.

"Adrienne? Who are these men?" Samuel asked.

"Uncle Sam you remember Michael? We grew up together." Adrienne reminded her uncle.

"It is good to see you again," Samuel said looking Mike up and down. He then glanced over to Harvey. "And you are?"

Harvey smirked as he approached Samuel's desk, "Harvey Specter."

Adrienne saw her Uncle's eye narrow as Harvey said his name. She then saw Travis Tanner smirk like he knew something.

"I know who you are Mr. Specter. Daniel Hardman speaks highly of you and Jessica." Samuel says putting Harvey and Mike both on edge.

"I bet he has." Harvey remarked bitingly.

Adrienne seeing where things were going changed the subject, "Why did you want to see me?"

Samuel took his attention of Harvey and looked at his niece. "It recently came to my attention that you hired new legal counsel. I didn't authorize it and I want an explanation."

Adrienne sat down in the seat next to Travis barely giving him a look. Harvey and Mike watched as she crossed her legs and stared directly at her uncle as she gave him a coy look. Travis was bewildered by the look and it made Harvey smirk while Mike looked uneasy with the tension in the room.

"Did Mr. Tanner give you the details in which he was let go?" Adrienne asked turning to face Travis who glared at her briefly.

"I told you that I had other clients."

"To which I asked are they more important than Kane Industries. You have yet to give me a clear explanation. So why should I have a lawyer who is clearly unorganized to handle a client such as myself?" Adrienne added.

"Be that as it may, Travis is hired by me." Samuel said sternly.

"Case in point, he is hired by _you._ I already have a lawyer who has a better work ethic. When I need something done, it is handled without a question." Adrienne said with a smile.

"What do you suppose we do?" Samuel asked his niece.

"I'm glad you asked." She said making her smile bigger as she turned to Harvey who smirked at her. The action wasn't missed by Samuel who narrowed his eyes at them.

Harvey turned to Mike who opened up his bag and handed him several documents. "These documents state that any paperwork or deals with Kane Industries will allow Pearson Hardman to work in tandem with any legal counsel."

"Does that include Mr. Tanner?"

Mike then cuts in, "It means that you and Adrienne will be represented separately but when it comes to company issues both legal counsel will work side by side."

Mike then hands two copies to Travis and Samuel respectively. They both look at the document briefly before looking at each other.

"Do we have an accord?" Adrienne asks as she heads for the door with Mike and Harvey following after her.

"I agree to these terms." Samuel said looking at Travis who nods in agreement.

"I'm glad we had this talk." She says walking out the door.

(Time Skip)

After that horrible ambush by her uncle, Adrienne went home to finish what she was doing. Harvey and Mike on the other hand, returned to the office where Donna was waiting in Harvey's office for them.

"How did it go with Adrienne's uncle?" Donna asked the two.

"Settled." They said.

"That bad?"

"Adrienne thinks Travis Tanner is up to something so she asked us to handle it. I'm taking point and will inform Jessica." Harvey said. "Mike did you finish the briefs on those pro bono cases?"

"I have one more to do and it will be on your desk before I leave." Mike replied walking away.

Harvey sits at his desk and sees Donna still in his office. "Yes?"

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to Jessica yet?"

"Yeah." Harvey replies opening up his laptop.

"Good luck." Donna say walking out his office leaving him to his thoughts.

With Harvey lost in his thoughts Donna went into the archives room where she saw Mike going through files. He looked up from what he was doing and smiled at Donna.

"Hey Donna did you need something?" He asked.

Donna walked close to Mike, "You need to fix things with Rachel."

Mike sighed and closed the file he was reading. "Don't you think I've tried. She won't stay long enough for me to apologize."

"Try harder." Donna says leaving Mike just like she left Harvey.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne was in her kitchen cutting some vegetables when she heard a knock on her door. She wiped her hands and went to open the door.

"Are you here to ambush me again?" Adrienne asks annoyed.

Samuel Kane stood in the doorway with contrite look on his face. "It made you the woman you are didn't it?"

Adrienne opened her door wider allowing him to enter her home. He looked around the penthouse before facing his niece. "You settled in quite well."

"Cut the pleasantries. What do you want?"

"Your Aunt Caroline told me to apologize for my actions." Samuel said making Adrienne stare at him with confusion.

"It was business move. You taught me to remove my emotions when it came to the business." She said reminding him of his advice to her.

"Yes, but I made it personal when I saw you bring in Harvey Specter." Samuel said sitting at the barstool in front of his niece.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up." Adrienne remarked as she placed the knife down to look Samuel in the face. "Are you going to lecture me on what kind of man he is? How he is not good enough for me? Or should I get back together with Elliot?"

"I was going to actually say I am happy for you." Samuel said with a smirk.

"Really?" Adrienne said baffled

"I do want you to settle down Adrienne. From what I have heard about Harvey he is not one for relationships and I don't want you to get hurt."

Adrienne's anger ebbed away at her Uncle's words. She knew that people only saw what Harvey exuded, which was an arrogant, accomplished lawyer who got the job done in ways that could not be said.

"You don't know Harvey Like I do."

Samuel nods at her words, "That maybe but do you see yourself with Harvey five years from now?"

"To be honest I don't know. Harvey and I have only been seeing each other for a month. I just broke things off with Elliot and I am trying to overcome the issues with that. Harvey isn't a rebound in anyway, I like him. He lifts me up in ways that Elliot never did."

"Well when you figure out things let me know so I can get your aunt off my back. She keeps saying she wants to see you pregnant and eventually she will interfere."

"Don't remind me." Adrienne replied rolling her eyes. "How long are you in town?"

"I'm leaving after the Underwood Gala. You're Aunt demanded I be there or else."

"Aunt Caroline is always about appearances, you of all people should know that."

"I know I married her." He said making Adrienne laugh as she pulled out a bottle of scotch.

Adrienne pours him a glass and hands it to him, receiving some thanks. She goes back to cutting her vegetables and being lost in her thoughts. Sam watches his niece and sees the dazed look in her eyes.

"Adrienne?"

Adrienne looks at him and asks, "Can you have it all?"

Samuel finished his drink and puts the glass on the counter. "If you fight for it you can have it all. There's not a day that goes by where I have any regrets. Your Aunt keeps me grounded and I have you and Kyle to remind me why I works so hard."

Adrienne pours him another glass. "Have you spoken to Kyle?"

"Not recently but last I heard he was in Australia. If he wants to talk he has my number and you know that." Samuel says bitterly.

Kyle Kane was Adrienne's cousin and her confidant. After leaving New York City and graduating from High School, moving into her Aunt and Uncle's Home in Connecticut, Kyle was the only person Adrienne was close to. She was in a place in her life where she didn't know what she wanted and Kyle helped her be more open with herself.

Adrienne and Kyle were close up until she started taking an interest in Kane Software. It was well known that Samuel Kane wanted Kyle to take over when it came time for him to step down. It put a strain on Father and son when Kyle said he had no ambition to be part of the company. They were distant as of lately but that didn't mean she didn't miss speaking with him.

"I get it but it goes both ways." Adrienne points out.

"Only time can tell." Samuel added.

(Time Skip)

Mike was waiting for the elevator to go home. He had just handed Harvey the last case file and was ready to pass out. He was still mulling over Donna's words to him earlier. Rachel was one of the first people he befriended when he started working here and he ruined that. He still wanted to make things work with her.

Rachel walked out of her office and headed for the elevators. She saw Mike standing at the elevators and sighed. She approached and stood next to him.

Mike glanced to his right and saw Rachel, "Hi."

"Mike." She said acknowledging him.

Mike could see how tense Rachel was decided to just say what is on his mind. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Rachel barked incredulously.

"I said I was sorry." He repeated. "I was hurting and I used my grief as an excuse. You didn't deserve that and for that I am sorry."

Rachel faces mike with a cross look on her face. "You think I am mad at you for that?"

"I slept with Tess."

"I know that Mike. I saw it with my own two eyes and now that is all I can see. I dont know where we go from here." Rachel said.

"How about we just start over and be friends? If you are okay with that?" Mike offered as the elevator doors opened.

"We can try," Rachel added as they both stepped on the elevator with the doors closing behind them.

(Time Skip)

Harvey stood on the roof of Pearson Hardman watching the New York Skyline. He tugged his collar to block the brisk wind from his neck. He soon heard the sound of heel clicking behind him.

"I was hoping you'd be up here" Jessica said announcing her presence as she stood beside Harvey.

"Where else would I be?" Harvey remarked.

Jessica seeing that Harvey as in one of his moods decided to question him, "Is there a problem that I don't know about?"

"What right did you have to go and see Adrienne?" Harvey asked cutting to the chase.

"I wanted to see what her motives were." Jessica replied staring directly at Harvey. "Obviously she told you what we talked about. I still don't see what you are angry about. I did you a favor and watched your back like I always do."

"That's beside the point, I have never involved myself in your personal life. Stay out of my business." Harvey orders.

Jessica chuckles darkly, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Do you mind repeating yourself?"

"This has nothing to do with the firm so stay out of my business." Harvey repeats firmly.

"It has everything to do with the firm. You are dating a client which should give me more right to take Adrienne away from you and give her to someone less compromised."

"You think she is using me?" Harvey asked.

"No Harvey but I will be watching." She adds.

"It's not needed."

"Fine but just know this, " Jessica says a she leans closer "I am trying to help you but you won't accept it. Personally, I think she makes you better and not asshole like Dana did. Like I told her I just wanted to see what her end goal was."

"She's nothing like Dana."

"Like I just said." Jessica said facing the skyline like her protégé. She then changes the subject by asking. "What was the meeting with her uncle like?"

"He's close friends with Daniel and right now we don't need him involved in any way with Kane Software. On top of that we have joint counseling with Travis Tanner as he is Samuel's lawyer."

"Have you found a way to change that?"

"Not at the moment but Mike and I will be ready for anything." Harvey states. "What's the plan for Hardaman?"

"I'm working on it." Jessica says walking away. "Oh, and Harvey."

Harvey turns to Jessica, "Yes?"

"If you ever raise your voice to me like that again, you and I will have a serious problem." She warns.

Harvey nods his head and turns back to the New York skyline. He hears the clicking of Jessica's heel fading away leaving him alone once more.

(Time Skip)

"You apologized to Rachel?" Adrienne asked Mike as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Mike had come straight to Adrienne's to tell her what happened between him and Rachel.

"Donna told me what an ass I've been. I apologized to her and now we've decided to be friends again." Mike said.

"Do you want it to be more?" Adrienne asked curiously.

Mike sighs as he scratches the back of his neck, "I just want her to be happy."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes" He finally answers with a whisper.

"Well I hope you and Rachel have your fairy tale ending. I also call dibs to help her plan the wedding." Adrienne says jokingly.

Mike throws one of the sofa pillows at Adrienne, "Shut up."

The two friends laugh at each other, only to hear the doorbell.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Mike asked Adrienne as she headed for the door.

"Harvey," She replied opening the door to seeing Harvey leaning against the door. He gave her his smirk before kissing her cheek.

"Can I come in?" He asked with a smooth voice.

"Of course." She says leading him into the house where he sees Mike sitting on the sofa.

Mike sees Adrienne return with Harvey, "Hey Harvey."

"Mike," he says in return.

"Now that you are here let's get down to business" Adrienne said as both men look at her with confusion.

*I am going to push back the crossover indefinitely. Some of the notes are still mixed up but it will happen sometime before new year's hopefully.

*Harvey and Adrienne finally go on a date and it is not what he Elliot will make another appearance and Adrienne will be livid.

*Mike & Adrienne meet with Trevor and are not happy.

*Dana Scott makes her debut and Adrienne is not happy.

*The next chapter will be titled, "Date Night"

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	7. Date Night

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Aaron Korsh and The USA Network. All I own is the plot and the original characters.**

Reason's Chapter Six: Date Night

Adrienne and Mike watched Harvey's frown lines get more pronounced as they told him about Trevor. To say he understanding was putting it lightly.

"Let me get this straight," Harvey said pacing in Adrienne's living room. "Trevor was waiting for you outside your apartment building and said he wanted to meet with you and Mike?"

"I think I said that several times." Adrienne replied.

"We haven't figured out why he wants to meet though." Mike added.

"Obviously you aren't meeting him." Harvey pointed out. "He is bad news and I don't want either of you wrapped up in whatever he is going through."

Adrienne glanced over at Mike and could see he was planning something. Mike who felt eyes on him looked over to Adrienne and squirmed once their eyes met. Harvey seeing the looks between the two was curious.

"Something you want to share with the class?" He asked smartly.

Adrienne continued to stare at Mike who finally broke eye contact. "Mike what are you thinking?"

"Maybe we should hear Trevor out." He said.

Harvey glared at Mike, "Do you not remember that he told Jessica that you are practicing law illegally? He will ruin you if you give any chance back into your life."

"He is still my friend." Mike responded weakly.

"Do you trust that he won't betray us?" Adrienne asks making both Harvey and Mike.

"I don't know." Mike says softly.

"Until Trevor gives us a definite reason to meet with him, I am staying away from him." Adrienne says ending the conversation.

"We are all in agreement that no one meets with Trevor until its necessary." Harvey says.

"I already said I wouldn't meet with him." Adrienne says as the both look at Mike.

After a moment of hesitation Mike finally spoke, "I don't like it but I won't see Trevor."

Harvey sat down next Adrienne and pulled her into his arms. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"How are we going to handle Travis Tanner?" Adrienne questions.

"We don't know what is up his sleeves, so I figured we wait him out and see what he throws at us." Harvey explains.

Adrienne pulls away from Harvey to look him in the face, "Don't be careless Harvey. We don't know what he is scheming and from what you and Mike have told me, things at Pearson Hardman aren't peachy keen either."

"Peachy keen," Harvey quips. "Adrienne, I expected better wordplay from you."

"On that note I am going home. I have to meet with Donna for something." Mike said going over to kiss Adrienne on the cheek. "I will call you in the morning and see if we can have lunch."

"You could meet me and the girls at this bistro in the Upper West Side. I'll text you the address and you will text me as soon as you get home." Adrienne ordered as Mike saluted her.

"You've got it Captain."

"Save the trekkie talk for when you two are at work." Adrienne said getting to her feet and going towards her room.

Mike grasped the door handle and said, "Night Harvey."

"Night Mike" The closer said in return.

Adrienne came out of her room a few minutes later and saw Harvey sitting on the sofa staring at the wall. She came from behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What are you thinking about?"

"I realized since we've been together we haven't been on a date. A nice candle lit dinner for two."

"Is that your way of saying you'd like to take me on a date? " She asked with smile slowing coming to her face.

Harvey turned his head and made their lips meet and then pulled away, "Yes I am. I would like to take you out."

"Then I accept," She said coming to straddle herself in his lap.

Harvey placed both his hands on her thighs and gazed at her body thoroughly. He was mesmerized by the lingerie she was wearing. "You know this would look better on the floor."

"You would have to catch me first," She said slowly getting off of his lap and walking to her room. Harvey smirked and followed her into the bedroom as he discarded his shirt when he entered the room.

(Time Skip)

Donna was sitting at her desk drinking her morning tea watching Harvey smile. It was weird to say the least, to see him smile gleefully at nothing. She was curious at what put him in a such a good mood.

"Morning Donna," Mike greeted as he approached her desk.

"What do you need puppy?" She asked as she continued to stare at Harvey.

Mike turned to see what Donna was staring at, "Why is he so happy?"

"I'm about to find out." Donna replied dragging Mike with her to Harvey's office. When she walked into the room Harvey looked up to both of them with a smile.

"What's up Donna?" He asked.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I'm always in a good mood." Harvey noted weakly. Donna and Mike both chuckled making Harvey glare at them both. "Was there something you needed?"

"We have court in an hour and they changed the opposing counsel just this morning." Mike said handing Harvey the case file.

Harvey glanced over the document and then abruptly stood up from his chair. He turned to face Donna and said, "Scottie's the opposing counsel."

Mike confused at the look on Harvey and Donna's face asked, " Who's Scottie?"

"The female version of Harvey." Donna answered with malice in her voice making Harvey give her deadpan look. "She and Harvey went to Harvard together and have been friends with benefits for years."

"Scottie and I's relationship is complicated. We are rivals and we have a bond."

"As long as this bond doesn't hurt Adrienne in anyway I don't care. What's the plan for court?"

Harvey stood up from his chair and put his arm around Mike's shoulder. He led the younger man out of his office. "We kickass as always." Harvey said making both of them grin.

"While you two do that I have to do something." Donna mentioned as she walked the opposite direction.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne was waiting in the dining area of the Waldorf-Astoria for a meeting with a new possible employee. She had been waiting for over twenty minutes and she was getting restless. She pulled out her phone and began to check her schedule.

"Hello Adrienne," A familiar voice said causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance.

Adrienne looked up from her phone and saw Elliot sitting down across from her. He picked up the napkin and placed it in his collar.

"I am not in the mood for your crap Elliot. What do you want?" Adrienne said with venom.

"You seem like you're in a good place. I was hoping the two of us can put the past behind us." Elliot said as a waiter placed a tray of mimosas on the table. "Unless you aren't able to do that."

Adrienne took a flute of mimosa and sipped a little of the drink. She was weary of anything to do with Elliot. He was always scheming and she couldn't trust him.

Adrienne stared at Elliot and said, "Elliot I really have nothing else to say to you. You cheated on me and I moved on to bigger and better things. What else do you need from me?"

"Corrine and I are getting married." He said making Adrienne almost choke on her drink. "I proposed last night and she said yes."

"Congratulations," Adrienne acknowledged. "I hope the two of you live happy."

Elliot smiled and said, "For what it's worth I am sorry we never worked out. I wanted someone who was all about me. You weren't there and Corrine was."

Before Adrienne could reply a waiter approached the table. "Ms. Kane your party has arrived."

Adrienne nodded and stood up from the table. "I have a meeting to get too. Goodbye Elliot." Adrienne walked away from the table and headed outside of the dining area. She didn't notice the malicious look on Elliot's face as she walked away.

(Time Skip)

Donna was sitting at her desk and was typing up a memo. As she was typing she saw a shadow standing over her and it made her look up to face she didn't want to see.

"Hello Donna," A woman greeted.

Donna glared at the woman in front of her. There were a lot of woman who had come and go in Harvey's life. But there was no one Donna despised more than Dana "Scottie" Scott. She always played with Harvey's emotions and it didn't sit well with her. Especially now that Harvey and Adrienne were dating.

"Scottie," The red head said with derision.

Scottie smiled and put her bag on Donna's desk. "Is Harvey in his office?" Scottie asked as if she couldn't see the man through the glass walls.

"He's busy." Donna clipped. "You can leave him a message if it's important."

Scottie narrowed her eyes, "I see your still carrying that torch for Harvey. Can you be any more desperate fawning over your boss?"

Donna was about to retort when Mike appeared around the corner. He approached the red heads desk with his usual puppy like expression on his face. "Hey Donna. Is Harvey busy?"

Donna smiled at Mike, "No he is waiting for you and I suggest you hurry. He has to get ready for tonight's plans."

Mike was about to walk into Harvey's office when he noticed the woman standing beside Donna's desk.

"I'm sorry, did you need to speak to Harvey." Mike said.

"Yes, I would but it appears that he had prior plans. Can you let him know that Scottie is here?" Scottie said making Mike's expression change and Donna smirking at his face.

"You're Dana Scott?" Mike asked.

"You've heard of me. I didn't know Harvey divulged that much about me." She said with smirk getting an eye roll from Donna.

"Harvey mentioned you briefly." Mike said just as Harvey came out of his office.

"Mike I've been waiting for you for over-" Harvey began to say only to stop and see, "Scottie."

"Hello Harvey," She said with seduction creeping in her voice.

Harvey turns to Donna and Mike, "Donna can you hold all my calls and rearrange my meetings. Mike leave the documents with Donna and I will go over them later." Harvey says as he turns back to Scottie. "Scottie come with me." He says walking back in to his office.

"Gladly," She remarks as she follows Harvey. She smirks at Mike and Donna as she passes by them to enter Harvey's office.

"What a bitch," Mike says scathingly making Donna chuckle. "Who does she think she is waltzing in here like that."

"It's okay Mike." Donna reassures.

"No, it's not Donna." Mike says leaving the folder on her desk and walking away.

Donna watched as Mike turned the corner and sighed. She knew that Mike wanted things for Harvey and Adrienne to go well. But now that Scottie is in town, Donna agreed with Mike and his weariness.

Donna glanced into Harvey's office and saw the smile on his face and grunted. She stood up and left her desk to get some coffee. She wasn't caffeinated enough for all this drama.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne was going through her closet looking for an outfit for tonight with Harvey. She had called Jill and Maddie to help her decide. She also mentioned the sit down with Elliot. To say they were in agreement with how she handled herself made her happy.

"What do you guys think of these dresses?" She said coming out of her closet. Adrienne had several dresses on her arms as she placed them on the bed beside her friends. "I'm leaning more towards the red or the black dress."

"The black would look great with a pair of black pumps. You should also wear the jewelry Kyle got you when you graduated from Yale." Jill said.

"Did Harvey say where he is taking you?" Maddie asked with excitement

"No all he told me was to be ready at seven." Adrienne explained as she walked back into her closet. "I'm still weirded out about seeing Elliot earlier."

Maddie took a sip of her champagne and said, "Is it because your happy with Harvey?"

"Yeah but that's not the only thing. He told me he wanted to move on especially since he and whatever her name is are getting married. I feel like he is up to something and I don't want Harvey to be caught in the crosshairs." Adrienne explained as she came back out with her jewelry box.

She placed the jewelry box next to Jill and sighed. "For the first time in a long time I am happy. When I wake up in the morning the first thing that comes to my mind is Harvey. I've never in all the times I have ever been in a relationship felt like that. I like this and I don't want it to stop."

Jill sees the happiness in Adrienne's face as she talks about Harvey. As long as she's know Adrienne, Jill has never seen that look on her face.

"Well on that note, I believe it is time for you to get ready." Maddie said as she gave Jill a knowing look.

Adrienne was about to go in the bathroom just as her phone rang. She reached over to the bedside and picked up her phone.

"Hey Adrienne," A male voice spoke making Jill and Maddie stare at her with questioning look.

Adrienne brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face, "Hi Logan."

Jill smirked at Maddie who was smiling at Adrienne. They both knew how close Adrienne and Logan were. When Adrienne was traipsing around Europe, Logan helped her out of a tight spot. He was in her corner when she was in a dark place in her life.

"I just wanted to let you know I got the tickets for the gala. Thanks so much I really needed an escape from my life here in Seattle." Logan said.

"Well I am glad I can help. You know I am just a phone call away." Adrienne reminded.

"I know that and I grateful for it. I'll be in town the day after tomorrow and I'm bringing Vanessa and a friend of mine. I have the paperwork for the patents you need. I'll meet you in front of Pearson Hardman for me to sign off on the release. Then I can also meet the man that has captured your attention."

Adrienne smirked, "I can't wait to see you. Do you want for me to send my driver to pick you up from the airport?"

"If it's not too much of a problem."

"Logan it's never a problem for you. Now I have to let you go, I have a date with Harvey and I'll see you when you get in town."

"Bye Adrienne," Logan said as he hung up.

"Bye Logan," She said ending the call and staring at her phone for a moment. Adrienne looked up and saw Jill and Maddie smirking at her. "What?"

"So, Logan's coming to town?" Maddie questioned.

"Yeah," Adrienne said turning away from her friends. "He has business in town and were meeting up."

"You also gave him tickets to the Underwood Gala." Jill pointed out as she grinned making Adrienne roll her eyes.

"Your point?" Adrienne asked annoyed.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

Adrienne stops what she's doing and looks directly at her two friends. "There is nothing going on with me and Logan. He was there for me during the whole thing with Elliot and I. I flew to London to get away from all the paparazzi in Boston."

"That's why you didn't return our phone calls," They said realizing how much pain Adrienne went through.

"I just needed time and Logan was there for me. He didn't badger me to talk about anything until I was ready. Right after that Uncle Sam promoted me and I moved here." Adrienne admitted.

"Ade, we get it."

"Just know we are in your corner." Jill said. "Enough with the sappy crap. You have to finish getting ready."

(Time Skip)

Harvey was sitting at his desk with Scottie sitting across from him. He knew he was playing a dangerous game as he glanced outside his office to Donna's desk. She was glaring directly at him and doing her work at the same time.

"Harvey?" Scottie called breaking him out of his thoughts

"Sorry Scottie, my mind is somewhere else." He said.

Scottie leaned in closer towards Harvey, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I can handle it Scottie." Harvey replied as he gazed at her.

"I missed you Harvey." Scottie said. "I know you had to have missed me."

"Scottie I'm seeing someone." Harvey said making the smile on her face fade away.

Scottie stood up from her chair and stared at Harvey with hurt. Harvey knew that she had always waited or him to pick her. "What about us Harvey? You always said I was the one."

"Maybe you are but I am happy with Adrienne.

"So those pictures in the newspapers were true? You and Adrienne Kane are seeing one another?". Scottie asks

"We are." Harvey confirmed.

"What does she give you that I don't Harvey?

"She doesn't use me to get ahead and to play with my emotions. I finally found someone who accepts and appreciates who I am and not what I can do for them."

"Is that all you think of me?"

"No, I know you you're a good person it's just I think we've out grown each other." He states shocking her.

Scottie nods in acceptance and picks up her bag from Harvey's desk. She walks to the door and stops at the doorway. "I wish you and Adrienne the best Harvey." Scottie says walking out of his office. He watches as she walks pass Donna's desk and disappears from his sight.

Harvey gets up and heads to his stand beside his desk to pour himself a drink. He turns and sees Mike walking into his office with a dark look in his eye.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asks his rookie as he sips his scotch.

"What game are you playing?"

"Excuse me?" Harvey fires back.

"Do you remember my best friend? The woman who you are supposed to be meeting in half an hour." Mike said pointing towards the clock.

Harvey glared at Mike, "If I wanted your opinion I would ask for it."

"Look whatever thing you have going on with Scottie better not hurt Adrienne." Mike warns as he walks out of the office. He nods to Donna as he passes her desk.

Donna turns away from Mike to see Harvey leaving his office. "You leaving to meet with Adrienne?"

"I am going to pick her up now. You can take the rest of the night off Donna and I will see you in the morning." Harvey said kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night Harvey," Donna says as he pulls away.

"Good night Donna," He said in return walking towards the elevator.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne was sitting on her sofa, going over some files as she waited for Harvey. She was staring hard at her computer screen when she heard her doorbell ring. She stood up and opened the door and saw her Aunt Caroline.

"Aunt Caroline what are you doing here?"

"You haven't been returning my phone calls all day." Caroline said as she entered her nieces home. Caroline sat down in the living room.

"I've had a busy day." Adrienne said heading into the kitchen. "Would you like a glass of wine or champagne?"

"Champagne." Caroline replied. "Busy with what exactly?"

"I had a meeting earlier this morning and then I headed straight here to get ready for dinner with Harvey. Jill and Maddie were here earlier helping me decide on what to wear." Adrienne said as she entered the living room. She handed Caroline her champagne and sat down across from her

"I take it things with Harvey are going well," Caroline implored.

"Things are going perfect and I couldn't be happier." Adrienne said as she put her papers back in to her folder. "I'm a little nervous for tonight, because Harvey said he had something planned. You know me I never like surprises."

Caroline looked at her niece's face and smiled. She hadn't seen the expression on her face in a long time. 'Perhaps I'll get grandkids within the next few years,' Caroline thought happily.

Adrienne glanced at her aunt and caught her smile, "What are you smiling about?" She mused.

"I can't wait for Harvey to propose to you." Caroline said with mirth making Adrienne almost choke on her champagne.

"We've only been seeing each other for a month and a half." Adrienne said trying to steer her aunt away from her love life.

"That's more than enough time for a man to decide if he can see himself settling down with a special someone. When Samuel and I met he said one day I was going to marry him and of course I thought he was joking."

"What changed?" Adrienne asked.

"He noticed me." Caroline said with a soft smile. "I was the only person that he wanted and I was it for him. At first, I was scared and nervous, wondering what exactly he wanted from me. Eventually I let life run its course and here we are today."

"I hope I get that one day." Adrienne said.

"You will if Harvey decides to put a ring on you." Caroline said with a smirk.

Adrienne was about to reply when she heard a knock at her door. "Hold that thought Aunt Caroline." She said heading for the door. Adrienne opens the door and sees Harvey leaning against the doorframe holding a bouquet of red and white roses.

"These are for you." Harvey says kissing her as he hands her the flowers.

Adrienne pulls away from him and smells the roses. She looks into his face and sees him smirking at her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Harvey says as he looks at his watch. "Ray is waiting for us downstairs and I have reservations."

"Give me a second. I want to put these in water." Adrienne says opening the door wider allowing Harvey to enter.

He follows her as she goes into the kitchen. Harvey sees Adrienne's Aunt Caroline sitting in the living room.

"Caroline, how lovely to see you again." Harvey says greeting the older woman. "How's Samuel?"

Caroline stands up and hugs Harvey, "Hello Harvey. And Samuel is doing fine."

"That's good."

Adrienne walks back into the living room and sees Harvey talking with her aunt. "I'm ready." She says getting their attention.

"Let's go then," Harvey says as he hugs Caroline once more. "It was good seeing you Caroline."

"Sooner or later Adrienne must bring you by the house for brunch or dinner." Caroline says getting narrowed eyes from her niece.

"I'd have to check my schedule and see when this one is free." Harvey says tilting his head in Adrienne's direction.

"Splendid," Caroline says happily as she watches the two of them leave. "You two have a good night and Adrienne remember what I said." She calls outs.

"I will thank you, Aunt Caroline." Adrienne says walking out the door to see Harvey smiling at her. "What are you smiling at?"

"This magnificent woman standing before me." Harvey complimented as he pulled her into his arms. He put his hands under her chin and placed his lips on her.

Adrienne swatted him on his chest making him pull away. "None of that now. I got all dolled up for tonight and I don't want it going to waste." She said kissing him on his cheek. Harvey took her hand in his and led them down the hallway.

(Time Skip)

Harvey and Adrienne walked into the restaurant and a waiter saw them immediately. "Mr. Specter your table is ready for you and your date. Please follow me."

The waiter led them through the dining area. They passed a couple of people they were acquainted with and they were in a private section.

"Harvey this is all too much." Adrienne said as Harvey pulled out her chair.

"I feel like it isn't enough," He replied as he sat down next to her. "I want tonight to be special."

Once they were settled the waiter asked, "What would you like to drink?"

"I would like a glass of water with a wedge of lemon. He will have a glass of scotch, preferably the Macallan 18." Adrienne said as Harvey nodded in agreement.

"Would you like anything else?"

"Nothing at the moment, thank you," Harvey said. He watched the waiter walk away before turning his eyes back on Adrienne. "You're not drinking?"

"I had champagne with Aunt Caroline." SHe answered.

"How was your day? I tried calling earlier." Harvey asked as he took her hand in his across the table.

"I ran into Elliot today at the Waldorf. He wanted us to be civil towards each other."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when you mention that you are getting married." Adrienne say as the water returns with their drinks. He places their drinks in front of them and walks away. Once he is out of their sight she continues, "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that he's moving on but for him to tell me that I am the reason we broke up hurts. Just because I didn't give him my complete attention doesn't give him the right to throw it in my face. I wasn't the one who cheated he did."

Harvey squeezes her hand and makes her look at him. "Don't take what he said personally. He didn't know what he had until its gone. Now he has to watch you prosper and it kills him. Plus, you're not the only one who had an emotional day." Harvey adds as Adrienne takes her napkin to dab at her eyes.

"What happened to you?" She asked curiously.

"Scottie showed up," He said.

"The ex-girlfriend?"

"We were never in a relationship. It was more like a competition but with sex. She was my rival in everything."

Adrienne laughed and Harvey gave her a puzzling look. "What is so funny?"

"It must piss you off that she is the only one who can give you a challenge. I think she is the only one you have a connection with because you never expected it to go any further." Adrienne explained as Harvey slowly pulled his hand away from her.

"It's not like that." Harvey said weirdly.

"I didn't mean anything like that Harvey. I just meant that because you had no expectations you were able to be yourself around her."

"She thinks differently than you do."

"Harvey, I don't care what she thinks. I care what you think and that is what matters to me." She said.

"Good." He said jovially as the waiter returned.

"Are you two ready to order?

"I will have the salmon." Harvey said and then turned to Adrienne. "And my date will have the mushroom ravioli."

"Your food will be ready in a moment." He said walking away from the table.

"Anything else happened today?" Harvey questioned.

Adrienne stared at Harvey and said, "One of my closest friends is coming to town with his fiancé. They're going to be staying with me for a week as they handle business in town."

"What kind of business?"

"Logan is my lawyer for all my European business ventures. Vanessa is a lawyer but I only know her because of Logan."

"Is his name Logan Grey by any chance?"

Adrienne looks at Harvey quizzically. "Yes, it is. Why?"

"Apparently he set up meeting with Donna to see me in a couple of days." Harvey explained. "Is there anything I should be aware of?"

"Logan's protective of me. He never liked Elliot if it makes you feel any better." Adrienne said.

"It does actually," Harvey quipped as he smirked at Adrienne getting a smile in return. After a few moments of silence Harvey says, "I'm glad you came with me tonight."

"I am too." She says as the waiter returns with their food.

"What do you say after this we go back to my house and watch a movie?" He offered.

"I would like that a lot." She said getting a wink from him.

(Time Skip)

Mike was sitting in a coffee shop waiting for Adrienne. She had called him earlier this morning and they decided to meet up. He looked as he heard the door open and saw Adrienne walking in like she owned the place.

"Ade," he said getting her attention. She turned her head as she heard his voice and walked towards his table.

"You look happy this morning." She said as he smiled brightly at her. She sat down across from him as waitress gave her a coffee.

"Well that is all thanks to you." He said.

Adrienne was puzzled, "What did I do?"

"Whatever you did to make Harvey happy." Mike said with a grin. "He's been happy all morning and he allow me to leave work early yesterday."

"Well just do you know, he makes me happy as well." Adrienne said.

"Now with that out of the way, why did you call me?"

"Because I invited our local troublemaker." Adrienne said as pointed towards the door.

Mike turned around and saw Trevor entering the coffee shop. He looked around and saw both of them in the back and headed towards them.

"Looks like the band is back together," Trevor said with grin as he looked at Mike. "Hey Mikey."

Mike glared at Trevor, "Why is here?"

"That's what we are about to find out" Adrienne says coldly to Trevor who had the decency to look slightly scared.

*The next chapter will be titled "Don't Crosse Adrienne". It will be posted in February and then the Gala Part 3 which will happen soon.

*Logan from _"Logan Grey: The Long Lost Brother"_ will make his appearance. He meets Harvey who is jealous of the closeness between Adrienne and Logan.

*Trevor finally tells Adrienne and Mike what he needs from them. Elliot invites Adrienne to his engagement party and Corrine is not happy.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

HAPPY HOLIDAYS

CHAZ746


	8. Don't Crosse Adrienne

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Aaron Korsh and The USA Network. All I own is the plot and the original characters**

Reason's Chapter Seven: Don't Crosse Adrienne

Adrienne felt the dangerous gaze from Mike as she sat in between him and Trevor. She knew she was taking a gamble sitting down with him, but she had a plan and Mike was the only one who could help her.

Mike stood up from the table and grabbed Adrienne's arm and led her to the door. He opened the door and swiftly turned to his friend. "Have you lost your mind? I clearly remember you telling Harvey that you wouldn't meet with him."

"Mike," Adrienne said calmly making Mike take a deep breath. "The only reason we are meeting with him is because I need answers. I figured I would get more answers if you were with me."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Mike questioned.

"I knew you would say no." She replied getting an eye roll from her friend. "Plus, I hired an investigator to find out why he is here. He's going to give me the details tomorrow." Adrienne added as they glanced back into the shop to see Trevor staring at them.

"You're telling Harvey that we met with him." Mike said as he walked back into the shop. Adrienne grinned as she followed him back inside.

Once they were seated Trevor stared at them for a moment and said, "I'm glad you guys decided to speak with me. I missed the three of us hanging out like old times."

Mike glared at Trevor and scoffed, "Cut the crap Trevor."

"Geez Mike you still angry about what happened the last time?"

"You told Jessica everything just because I slept with Tess. After all the shitty things you have done to me that was the lowest. I don't trust anything that comes out of your mouth." Mike angrily remarked.

Trevor nodded and turned to Adrienne, "You have anything to add?"

"No, because I always knew you were a dirt bag but Mike always stuck up for you. The only reason we decided to sit down with you is because you keep popping up everywhere. What do you want Trevor?" Adrienne said seriously making Trevor wince at the callous way she spoke.

"After Mikey saved my ass last time, I ended up moving to Montana for a couple of months. I started doing odd jobs but I wasn't getting payed enough. Until I met some people at the racetrack and fast forward to now, I owe them two hundred grand. He said getting groans

"Who are these people?" Mike asked.

"A couple of loan sharks." Trevor said vaguely with a smile. "I could really use your help you guys. I didn't know who else to turn to."

Mike turned to Adrienne, "What do you think?"

"We will call you after we make a decision." Adrienne said to Trevor as he stood up from the table.

"Okay," Trevor said walking away from the table.

"Trevor," Adrienne called making him turn around once more. "The next time you show up unannounced at my apartment you won't have to worry about loan sharks because I will end you permanently. Understood?"

"Understood." He repeated walking out of the coffeeshop.

Adrienne eyes narrowed at Trevor until he disappeared from her sight. Obviously, he left some things out when he was explaining his problem but she didn't know what it was. She was going to have to wait for the investigator to give her what she needed.

"Let's go tell Harvey about this." She said getting up from the table

"Fine by me. Hopefully he'll be too mad at you to realize I was dumb enough to go along with it." Mike said as he left a couple of dollars on the table and followed her.

(Time Skip)

"Have you lost your mind?" Harvey bellowed at them as they retold him about the meeting with Trevor. "I specifically asked you not to see him and you both went anyway."

"I didn't even know I was meeting him until she showed up with him." Mike explained as Adrienne glared at him.

"Snitch," She said to Mike, who stuck his tongue out at her. She turned her focus back to Harvey. "The only reason I sat down with him, so he would stop showing up at my job and apartment."

"Is he following you?" Harvey asked concerned.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Adrienne said nonchalantly as she shrugged. "He was always a snake and he is the farthest thing from my mind."

"Did you at least get some info on him?" Harvey asked.

"Apparently he got into some trouble with some loan sharks out in Montana and now he wants our help." Mike grumbled.

"Not our help, my help" Adrienne said getting both of them to turn towards her. "He clearly needs money and my face is plastered all over newspapers and magazines."

"Then why ask me to be there?" Mike asked.

"Because your usually sympathetic to him and would probably help sway Adrienne to give him the money." Harvey answered getting a nod from Adrienne. "The only question is what his game plan?"

"We'll know more once my investigator calls me." Adrienne added making Harvey smirk.

"Good, I'll have Vanessa dig as well." He said standing up from his desk. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"I won't see you until tomorrow." Adrienne says.

"Why not?"

"My old friend Logan is in town and I am meeting him for drinks tonight." She replies and gives Harvey a kiss on the cheek "I'll call you when I get home and take it easy on Mike. It wasn't his fault with the Trevor situation."

Harvey nods then pecks her on the lips and watches her walk out of his office. As Adrienne walks out of his office and heads to the elevator she sees Jessica standing by the conference room with a short man beside her.

"Hello Adrienne," Jessica greets. "I didn't know we had a meeting."

"We didn't, I was meet with Mike and Harvey." Adrienne said.

"Jessica?" The man said beside her. Jessica glanced at him with annoyance. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Where are my manners? Adrienne Kane this is Daniel Hardman." Jessica said.

Adrienne smiled at the man, "It's a pleasure Mr. Hardman. My uncle speaks highly of you."

"Samuel speaks highly of you as well. Give him my regards the next time you see him." Daniel said.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm late for a meeting." Adrienne said walking past the two lawyers.

Once Adrienne was out of their sight, Jessica glared at Daniel. "I don't know what you're planning but I will crush you if damage this firm."

"You think mighty highly of yourself." Hardman quipped as he walked back inside the conference room.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne walked out of the elevator and strode pass her secretary's desk into her office. As she walked to her desk she saw an envelope with her name written in gold.

"Lucy," Adrienne said into the intercom. "Can you come into my office for a second?"

"Is something wrong Adrienne?" Lucy asked as she walked inside the office. She saw the envelope in Adrienne's hands and saw the confused look on her boss's face. "That was delivered earlier this morning and I sent you the e-mail and invoice with it."

"Do you know who sent it?" Adrienne asked.

"Elliot Crosse." Lucy said softly as Adrienne opened the envelope. Soon Adrienne cackled madly as she threw the letter on the desk. "What is so funny?"

"The asshole has the nerve to invite me to his engagement party tomorrow." Adrienne explained as she sat at her desk. "Like I would really attend that sideshow. I'm wondering what he was thinking as he was sending this to me."

"Didn't you guys just hash things out. Maybe this is the olive branch for you two to be amicable. You'll never know what he was thinking unless you show up." Lucy said with a knowing smile.

"I'll think about it." Adrienne said with a sigh. "Is the meeting setup with the investors?"

"Yes, and your uncle will be attending the meeting as well. He sent the memo an hour ago. It also says he will be bringing Tanner with him." Lucy replied.

"Notify Harvey for me and let me know as soon as he responds." Adrienne advises as she starts going over files.

"You got it, do you want me order lunch?"

"Get me a turkey club with fries. I also need the number for that programmer that I met with earlier this week."

"On it," Lucy called out from her desk.

(Time Skip)

Donna was watching Harvey yell at someone over the phone from her desk with a coffee cup held in her hands. She glanced away from Harvey to see Mike standing in front of her desk. "What do you need puppy?"

"I need your help with something." Mike said.

"Care to elaborate or do I have to guess?" Donna questioned with a smirk.

"Aren't you all knowing?" Mike quipped in return.

"Your trying to figure out a way to hang out with Rachel without making it awkward," Donna said amused as Mike had an awed expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I doubted you and your mystical ways Donna. Now can you help me please," Mike begged.

Donna sighed and stood up from her desk and smirked at Mike, "Have you ever thought about just taking her out to eat? Rachel is a food connoisseur and eating is one of her favorite things to do."

Mike stared at her for a few seconds and said, "I'm an idiot."

"I have to say I agree," Harvey said making Mike swiftly turn around. "Don't I pay you to do a job?"

"Sorry Harvey and thanks Donna," Mike said walking away from the two. Donna shook her head and chuckled at Mike as he disappeared around the corner.

"What's so funny?"

Donna grinned and said, "Oh to be young and in love."

"I know the feeling," He added and turned to enter his office only to see Jessica walking in his direction. "Are you okay?" He asked once she was in front of him.

"Let's talk in your office and bring Donna as well." Jessica advised making Harvey and Donna give each other wary looks.

(Time Skip)

Later that evening, Adrienne smiled at the owner of the bar as she sat down. She was waiting for her old friend to arrive and she was excited to say the least.

"Your usual Adrienne," Henry the owner asked with a smile.

"How about you give me a pomegranate martini and we'll see how I'm feeling later." She requested as she took off her jacket.

"Coming right up," Henry said walking away to prepare the drink.

Adrienne glanced around the bar as Henry was making her drink, and to her surprise she saw Travis Tanner sitting across a woman. She was beautiful to say the least, and Adrienne was a little bit curious? When Henry returned with her drink she walked up to the booth.

As she approached the table Travis saw her and narrowed his eyes. "Hello Travis," Adrienne greeted once she was in front of him.

"Adrienne," He greeted in return with a fake smile plastered on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting an old friend for a couple of drinks." Adrienne replied as she glanced at the woman across from Travis. "Arent you going to introduce your friend?"

Travis cleared his throat as he glared at Adrienne, "Dana Scott this is Adrienne Kane."

"So, you're the woman Harvey chose," Dana said with envy. "I can see why he chose you over me.

"Have we met before?" Adrienne asked baffled. She was confused at this woman's problem with her.

"I'm surprised Harvey's never mentioned me," Dana spat as her words slurred.

"Tanner I think you should take your friend home as she clearly is drunk." Adrienne said walking away only to feel an arm grab her wrist.

"Don't you walk away from me," Dana exclaims making everyone in the bar stare at them. "You took the one man who meant the world to me."

Adrienne chuckled darkly at Dana making the woman shiver, "If Harvey wanted to be with you, then he would have picked you. The question you should be asking is why he picked me?" Adrienne yanked her arm out of Dana's grasp and headed back to the bar. She put her jacket back on and put a couple of bills on the table. "Henry this should cover my tab." She said walking out of the bar.

As she left the bar she bumped into someone knocking her purse to the ground. "Can you watch where you're going," Adrienne growled as she kneeled to pick up her belongings. She saw the guy kneel as well to help.

"I'm sorry I was in rush to meet someone," The man said with familiar voice. "Luckily I bumped into her."

"Logan?" Adrienne said as the man now known as Logan smiled. "I was just about to call you from my car. I was going to ask you to meet up some other time."

"Why? What happened?" Logan asked concerned.

"Apparently I met one of my boyfriend's exes." She said as he cringed with sympathy. "I just don't want to deal with that tonight. How about we have that drink at my apartment?" She offered.

"That's fine with me. Let me just tell Vanessa where were going," He said pulling his phone out and typing a message.

"How are you and Vanessa doing?" She asked as they started walking away from the bar.

"We're in a good place and happy. I'm trying to keep everything calm and peaceful." Logan explained.

"I'm happy for you Logan," Adrienne said hugging him. "Don't mess this up."

"Why do you think I'm going to be the one to ruin it?" Logan asked with mock hurt.

"You tend to run from things when it becomes too emotional." Adrienne said.

"Well I want to make this work and see her walk down the aisle to me." Logan said.

"All I know is want to be at your wedding." Adrienne said as they walked down the street.

(Time Skip)

Mike was smiling as he sat across from Rachel. He was happy she agreed to go out to eat with him. He watched as she looked over the menu.

"Thank you again for this Mike," Rachel said without taking her eyes off the menu. "I've wanted to come here for ages but you need to know someone. How did you get us in here?"

"Adrienne is close friends with one of the owners."

"You and Adrienne must be really close," Rachel said curiously.

Since she had met Mike, he had never mentioned Adrienne at all. It was awkward meeting her for the first time, seeing as she accused her of sleeping with Mike. It didn't help that Donna had become friends with Adrienne.

"Adrienne and I have known each other since we were kids. We lost touch after high school when her dad died. She was the one who always kept me away from Trevor and his schemes. After she left I was in a dark place, and now that she is back it's like we never missed a beat." Mike explained.

"It must be nice to depend on someone like that," Rachel said.

"She's the first person I've met who hasn't used me in any way I was uncomfortable with. She just wanted to be my friend."

"Maybe, I could meet her and apologize to her for what I said when I first met her." Rachel offered.

"She doesn't blame you for that. Adrienne doesn't hold grudges like that and she yelled at me for the way I treated you." Mike said with a smile. "Have you decided what you want to order?"

"I'll think I have the grilled salmon with the fettucine and asparagus." She said then looked at Mike. "With a nice big glass of wine."

"I can agree with that."

"I'm glad we decided to try to be friends again," Rachel added.

Mike was about to say something when the waiter arrived to take their order.

(Time Skip)

Harvey was leaving Pearson Hardman to head home. After talking with Jessica about dealing with Hardman all he wanted to do is crawl into bed. As he exited the building he saw his car and standing next to it was Travis Tanner.

"Do you live to annoy me or is this your new career choice?" Harvey questioned.

"You think highly of yourself," Tanner said as he stood next to Harvey. "I just decided to be nice for once and give you the heads up."

"Heads up for what?"

"Adrienne and Dana met earlier tonight," Tanner replied with a smug grin seeing the confused look on Harvey's face. "It was amazing to say the least and I just had to tell you.

Harvey glowered at the man in front of him and tried to get in his car. "I can't deal with this so get out of my way."

"Have a nice night Harvey," Tanner said heading for his car. As Tanner's car pulled off Harvey wondered what Adrienne must be thinking.

"Take me home Ray," Harvey said to his driver as he opened the door.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne was sitting in her living room when she heard her a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to see Harvey and he looked annoyed.

"Harvey what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you got into it with Scottie?" He said entering the apartment. He took off his coat and hung it one of her dining chairs. "I had to find out from Tanner who was waiting outside the firm just to tell me."

"I was going to tell you tomorrow morning. I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it seeing as _Scottie_ was drunk." Adrienne replied.

Harvey hearing the way she said Scottie made him take a deep breath. He knew Adrienne wasn't at fault but hearing what happened from Travis and not from her worried him. He was afraid that she would be doubting how committed he was and that wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry," he said after a few moments.

"Harvey, I get it." Adrienne said hugging him with her head on his chest. "You were afraid that I would think you were having doubts."

"Are you in my head?" He quipped feeling her smile on his chest.

"No. I just know how paranoid you are when it comes to feelings." She said in return as she pulled away from his chest and looked at his face.

Harvey looked over at the living room and saw two wine glasses on the coffee table. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Logan is actually in the bathroom." Adrienne said going into the kitchen to grab another wine glass. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure,"

Just as Harvey finished speaking Logan came out of the bathroom. He was drying his hands with a towel. "Do you want to order some food because I am starving?" Logan asked as he then sees Harvey standing in the living room with Adrienne. "You must be Harvey,"

"And you are Logan Grey." Harvey said reaching out to shake his hand. Harvey glances over to Adrienne, "This on speaks highly of you and I hope she does the same for me."

"She hasn't said anything bad about you." Logan said with a smirk. "Hopefully you keep her happy unlike Elliot."

"I take it from you tone you never liked him," Harvey said taking a sip of his wine.

"No,"

"Then I guess you two are going to hate him even more," Adrienne added making the two men stare at her to continue. "He invited me to his engagement party."

"Are you going?" Logan asked.

"It would be rude not to." She pointed out. "Plus, it won't hurt too see Corrine's face when I show up."

(Time Skip)

Mike and Rachel were walking down the street after eating dinner. Mike was very grateful that dinner wasn't awkward between the two.

"I'm glad we did this," Rachel said breaking Mike out of his thoughts.

"I am as well," Mike agreed. "I was kind of afraid you say no."

"I want us to be around each other without it being weird. I still like you Mike but I don't know if I can trust you." Rachel admitted.

"Yes, you can,"

"How?"

"Give me a chance to prove that I want us to be more. If you still feel like you can't trust me then we'll just be friends."

Rachel stared at him for few seconds and sighed, "One month."

"That's all I ask," Mike said as they stopped in front of an ice cream shop. "How about some ice cream?"

"Now that I can agree to," Rachel said walking in the store with Mike behind her.

(Time Skip)

The next afternoon, Adrienne and Harvey got out of the car in front of the restaurant that Elliot was having his engagement party.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Harvey questioned pulling her close to him as he gave the keys to the valet. He led her into the restaurant where they saw several guests sitting.

Adrienne smiled as she looked at him, "You offered remember?"

Harvey smirked at her as one of the waiters led them to a table. He looked around and saw a table of gifts. "Did you by any chance get them a gift?" Harvey asked as they both sat down.

"Absolutely," Adrienne said.

"Mind sharing with the class," The closer implored.

Adrienne sighs and opens up her purse and pulls out an envelope. She hands it to him and watches as he opens it up. He stares for a few seconds before looking back at her. "You're giving him this?"

Adrienne gazes at the look in Harveys face before looking down, "I'm in a better place in my life. I can't hold things like that or I'll never move on."

"You are a better person than me," Harvey remarks seeing the expression on her face. He decides to change the subject by saying, "Logan's nice."

Adrienne looks up with raised eyebrow, "Spit it out Harvey,"

"Nothing has ever happened between the two of you?"

"I thought you had a good time last night? Did Logan rub you the wrong way?"

"Just seeing how close the two of you are made me wonder if you two ever slept together." Harvey admits.

Adrienne seeing the look on Harvey 's face pulls his hand in hers. "I have never slept with Logan. I will admit that the thought had crossed my mind a couple of times.

"Why didn't you ever go through with it?"

"We're better off as friends," She simply said.

"Have you ever slept with one of your friends?"

Harvey cleared his throat before saying, "Donna and I slept with each years ago. It happened one time and that was that."

"Okay," She said taking a glass of wine from the waiter.

"All you're going to say is okay?"

"You just said it happened one time what more is there to ask? I'm not mad Harvey and I am not going to hold it over you that you and Donna had sex. Who am I to judge you?" Adrienne said honestly.

"You know this isn't easy for me?"

"Harvey, I get that you have trust issues and we'll take it one step at a time. I'm in it for the long haul and I hope that you are as well."

Before Harvey could respond, Elliot came towards their table with a smirk. He wanted to knock it off his face with one good punch.

"I'm surprised you actually came," Elliot remarked once he was in front of them. HE looked Adrienne up and down and grinned. "Nice dress,"

"I only came to give you and the future misses a gift," She said handing him the envelope. Elliot took it with narrowed eyes and read the contents. He looked at her with a look of hurt and anger.

"This the deed to the house in Boston."

"I know and I giving it to you and Corrine. I don't need or want it seeing as it collects dust since I don't live there. Its' all yours to do what you want with it." Adrienne says sitting back down with Harvey putting his arm around her.

"I gave it to you after everything."

"I have all that I need," she says with finalty making him glare at the two of them. Elliot walks away from their table grumbling.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING AT MY ENGAGEMENT PARTY!" Corrine exclaims in rage.

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH THINGS PERSONALLY. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE UPDATING BUT I'LL TRY!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW**

 **CHAZ746**


	9. A Change Is Coming

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Aaron Korsh and The USA Network. All I own is the plot and the original characters.**

Reason's Chapter Eight: A Change Is Coming

Adrienne and Harvey were watching the rage on Corrine's face as she yelled at Elliot. Adrienne was sipping her champagne slowly as the spectacle continued.

"Why is she here Elliot?" Corrine asked with venom as she pointed at Adrienne. Elliot stared at Corrine with annoyance.

"You are making a scene," He pointed out as he looked around the restaurant. "We'll talk about it when we get home."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you. I invited her to show her that I have moved on." Elliot said earnestly, like he was trying to believe his own words.

"Or maybe you still love her?" Corrine said walking away from Elliot, not even sparing Harvey and Adrienne a look.

Adrienne turned to Harvey, "On that note I think we should go."

Harvey nodded as he grasped her hand in his and led them to the exit. As they were walking away they saw Corrine surrounded by several women consoling her as she cried. "Why is he even with me if all he wants is her?" Corrine questioned with her mascara running down her face.

"Corrine, he chose you, not her." One of Corrine's friends said

"Yeah he didn't even marry her." Another friend said making Adrienne grimace, which Harvey saw as they walked out of the building. He led them to the valet as he waited for his car.

"You okay?" He asked as tightened his hand in hers.

"Just seeing her broken hits home for me." Adrienne said looking out in the street. "The words her friends said to her were right on the mark. He didn't marry me, and it hurts to think I wasn't good enough." She admitted.

Harvey pulled her into his arms as he kissed her forehead. He knew that being around Elliot would make Adrienne's insecurities come to the forefront, but to see her break down even a little bit made something in him hurt. Harvey tilted Adrienne's chin to make her look him in the face. "Adrienne you can't let Elliot ruin whatever future you might have. You are one of a kind and any man who is gracious to be in your presence is lucky."

"I hope you're right," Adrienne muttered.

Harvey glanced at his watch just as his car was pulled around. "Let's go back to my place and let loose. Will even stop at your place to get you a change of clothes. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." She replied as Harvey opened the car door for her. As she sat down Elliot came out of the building and stared at her. She stared back for a few seconds and turned away from him just as Harvey sat in the driver's seat.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Take us home Specter," She said with a smile.

(Time Skip)

Mike sat in his apartment going over a few of the cases that Harvey needed ready for court tomorrow. The problem he was having was that he was thinking about Rachel and the date they had last night. He needed to find a way to prove to her that he wanted to be with her.

Mike put the file down and headed for his kitchen only to hear a knock on his apartment door. He looked through the peephole and saw Maddie at his door with a bag on her arm.

"Maddie what are you doing here?" Mike curious to know why she was here as he opened the door.

"I came to thank you for your help the other day." Maddie said as Mike opened the wider to let her into his apartment. When she saw the living room filled with stacks of paper she turned back to face Mike. "Were you working? I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"It's okay, I have a lot on my mind anyway."

Maddie nodded as she looked at the lost look on his face. "You look like you need someone to talk too."

"I was going to call Adrienne but she and Harvey are with each other and I don't want to mess that up for them." Mike said

"Well how about you join me and Jill for lunch." She offered and then seeing the confused look on his face she continued, "We can help you with whatever is on your mind. We do it all the time for Adrienne when she is over thinking about something."

Mike thought about her offer and decided that it couldn't hurt to get some outside advice. "Okay, let me take a quick shower and then we can head out." He said heading into his room.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne sat on the stool in Harvey's kitchen watching the man stir a pot of pasta sauce that he made from scratch. After the long day they had at that horrible engagement party, she was slowly getting used to either Harvey coming to her place or she coming over to his. When she was with Elliot she was always the one putting the effort. It was nice to see someone return the favor.

Harvey held the spoon to her face, "Taste this for me," He requested with smile on his face. She opened her mouth and tasted the sauce. Harvey pulled the spoon away from her mouth. "What do you think?" He asked as he put the spoon down and wiped his hands on his apron.

"It's really good," Adrienne complimented. "Where did you learn to make that?"

"My father," He answered as he put the lid on the pot.

"You know this is the first time you've mentioned him. You haven't mentioned your family life at all to be honest." She realized as he paused at what he was doing. He looked up at her with a look of anguish, "It's okay if you're not ready to speak about them." She added.

"Well you haven't shared about your family either," Harvey spat back.

"You are absolutely right," She agreed. "I haven't said a single thing about my parents. I don't like to talk about it mostly because of anger."

Harvey seeing how serious the conversation was getting opened the fridge and poured her a glass of wine. Once he handed it to her she began speaking once more, "I wasn't always this strong powerful woman that stands before you. It only happened after high school that I took the reins of my life."

"How does this deal with your parents?"

"I was getting to that," She said before continuing, "Growing up wasn't easy for me as a child. My parents weren't the easiest people to live with but it didn't make me love them any less. My father was very strict with me while my mother was one of those housewives who catered to her husbands every whim. She and I never got along especially when I said I wanted to build myself a life away from her. Luckily, I always had Mike to forget about my troubles at home."

"What were they like?" He asked.

"My father wanted me to be a doctor or a lawyer." She said getting a smirk at the latter occupation.

"Where are your parents now?"

"My dad passed away a week after my seventeenth birthday. He never got to see me graduate salutatorian in high school. He was the one who always pushed me to do more with my life." Adrienne said taking a huge sip of her wine.

"Your mother?"

"Like I said before, she and I don't get along. She always wanted me to marry rich and be like her. When she found out that Uncle Sam and Aunt Caroline payed for me to go Yale and MIT she was upset. She had plans for me were her words." Adrienne said; with last part in air quotes. "Last I heard she was living somewhere in Orange County with her third husband."

Harvey came around the counter and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for bringing them up." He apologized. He knew it was hard for her to talk about her family. It was probably going to be harder for him to open up to her then he thought.

"I don't expect you to divulge everything Harvey." Adrienne said knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Just know I'm willing to listen when you're ready to share." She added pulling him down to kiss him.

"How did I get so lucky?'' Harvey questioned as he separated from her and returned to cooking their dinner.

"Thank Mike for introducing us," She pointed out as she looked at her phone. Harvey smirked at her response and watched as the happiness on her face changed to annoyance with quickness.

"Adrienne is everything all right?"

"Looks like I know why Trevor is really back in town, and frankly I am not surprised." She replies handing him her phone. Once he had the phone and read the e-mail, Adrienne knew she would have to make sure Harvey didn't go overboard.

"Just make sure Mike is aware of what we know. We wouldn't like for any more surprises to pop up." Harvey advised as she nodded at him.

(Time Skip)

Mike and Maddie stepped out of the subway station as they headed straight for the café that Mike and Adrienne go to frequently. He held the door opened for her as he led her to one of the tables in the back. Once they were seated Maddie stared at him weirdly.

"Do I have something on my face?' He questioned.

"I'm trying to figure something out." Maddie answered as she saw Jill enter the café. She looked around, and noticed them in the back, and headed for their table.

"Hey guys," Jill said taking the seat next to Maddie. "Were you guys waiting long?"

"We just got here," Mike said as a waitress came to their table. She quickly took their order and left the table. "What were you doing before you got here?"

"I was in a meeting with some of my editors. They needed me to give them my questions for the gala event." Jill explained as she turned to Maddie, "By the way you, me and Adrienne definitely need to go shopping for dresses. We haven't had one of shopping sprees in a long time."

"I will let you know when I am free and ask Adrienne when she is available." Maddie said.

"Not that I am not glad to see you Mike but why are you here? Jill asked as the waitress served them their drinks. "I thought this was going to be a girl's day, no offense,"

"None taken. Maddie came by my apartment and saw I needed someone to talk to so she invited me." Mike said watching as the two friends looked at one another before smiling at him with look he knew all too well from Adrienne. "What?"

"Who's the girl?" Jill asked while holding her mug to her lips. Mike stared at her with raised eyebrow. "It's pretty obvious from the puppy expression on your face." She pointed out with Maddie chuckling beside her.

"Her names Rachel," Mike answered with a smile that wasn't unnoticed by the girls. "We work together and I care about her. That doesn't mean that there aren't problems."

"What exactly is the problem?"

"We have trust issues mainly on her part, which is understandable. I'm not the most forthcoming when it comes to myself."

"You obviously like her," Jill points out as Mike nods in agreement. "So why is it so hard for you to open up to her?" Jill follows up.

Mike stares at her as he thinks about the question. He obviously knew what the problem was but he wasn't going to share that with Jill and Maddie. They maybe Adrienne's friends and she trusted them but he didn't know them.

"I don't know," He lied but from the expression on their faces, especially Jill's, they knew he wasn't being honest with them or himself.

(Time Skip)

The next day, Adrienne was standing in front of her Aunt Caroline's front door. She didn't know why she was here but her Aunt called her to come over. Adrienne took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened with her Aunt Caroline standing there with a smile.

"Well it took you long enough." Caroline greeted as she kissed her niece on the cheek.

"Hello to you to Aunt Caroline," Adrienne says taking her coat off. She then follows her aunt into the living room.

Once they are settled Caroline looks Adrienne up and down and then smirks. "I see that Harvey is keeping you well rested." Caroline remarks as Adrienne blushes at her words. "Now that you're hear I have something important to ask you."

"If it has anything to do with any family member the answer is no." Adrienne says quickly.

"You haven't even heard what I am about to ask."

"That's doesn't mean I won't like it and I know you Aunt Caroline."

"Your mother is coming to town next week for your uncle's birthday. I thought it would be nice if we threw a party for him here. I would like for you to be there with Harvey."

"I don't know Aunt Caroline," Adrienne says attempting to say no. "I don't really want to get in to an argument with her at his birthday party. I'm not in the mood to deal with all her issues and all the disappointment."

"How long are you going to keep this up? You and your mother need to sit down and deal with whatever is going on between the two of you." Caroline said as she refills her tea cup.

"Why is it that I'm always the one who has to make the first step? She has never tried to understand the person that I've become. I am tired of always being the bigger person so at this point I'm done trying. I don't want to have this conversation ever again." Adrienne said picking up her purse and walking out of the living room leaving her Aunt stunned.

"Well that went better than I expected." Caroline said to herself as she heard the front close.

(Time Skip)

Mike walked out of his bedroom in a hurry as he was running late. After dinner last night, Mike and the girls went to see a movie but he was still thinking about Rachel. He knew eventually he would have to make a decision about telling her his secret.

Mike grabbed his coat and was about to open his door and leave when he heard his phone ring. He saw that it was Adrienne and picked up, "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey are you at work?" Adrienne asked.

"I'm leaving my apartment right now. I didn't hear my alarm and I'm running late." Mike said as he struggled to put his coat on. He heard laugh at his misery and smiled, "It's not funny," He said with pout which she probably knew was on his face.

"It so is," She said in return. "Anyway, I'll be in front of your house in two minutes so get your ass downstairs."

"Yes Mrs. Specter," Mike quipped as he hung up the phone. He knew she was going to get him later for that but he couldn't help himself.

Five minutes later as he walked out of the building he found Adrienne leaning against her car with a glare on her face. "You are not funny and don't joke about that ever again." She said handing him a coffee.

Mike took a sip of the coffee as they sat in the car. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here Ade?"

"My guy got the info on Trevor and I thought you would like to see what our old friend is up to." Adrienne said handing him a folder. She saw his face as he read more and he looked up with fear in his eyes. "Is this for real?"

"I wouldn't have given this to you if it wasn't serious. I already showed Harvey and we wanted you to know before the FBI gets involved." She informed him.

"The FBI?"

"Mike, I know you feel somewhat in debt to Trevor but this is some serious shit. He stole a shipment of drugs from the mob and he was going to give them the money to pay off his debt. I don't want either of us to be tied into this so Harvey made a call to his friend at the FBI. They picked up Trevor this morning." She explained as Mike stared at the file.

"Can you take me to the office? I have a lot of work that needs to be done." Mike said with no emotion attached to his voice. Adrienne looked him a few seconds longer before turning the car on and pulling off from the curb.

(Time Skip)

When the elevator doors opened to the floors of Pearson Hardman, Mike walked away from Adrienne without a word. She sighed as she headed straight for Harvey's office. She waved to Donna as she entered her boyfriend's office.

"I take it Mike wasn't thrilled when you spoke to him." Harvey said as he looked up from the papers he was reading.

"The way he looked at me was more than enough. When we got here he just walked away from me. Keep an eye on him for me please" Adrienne said as she walked closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

As she walked towards the door Harvey stood up from his desk and pulled her back to him. He kissed her forehead and wiped the tear that was in the corner of her left eye. "Don't worry about Mike. I will keep an eye on him. What are you doing later tonight?"

"I'm having dinner with Logan and his fiancé. I was going to ask you to join us but then the whole Mike situation happened.

"Tell me the time and place and I will be there," Harvey said.

Adrienne nodded and walked out of the office. Donna waved to the younger woman and headed straight into Harvey's office. "Seeing the two of you together is so cute," She gushes making Harvey glare at her.

"Do you need something Donna?"

"I'm happy for you Harvey," She says smiling at her longtime friend. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. Adrienne brings out a side of you that you should show more often."

Before Harvey could say anything else, he saw Jessica heading towards his office. He cleared his throat making Donna turn around to see Jessica. She walked out of his office just as Jessica entered.

"Good morning Harvey," Jessica said as she sat down in front of his desk.

"How can I help you this morning?"

"You can tell me why the FBI want to speak with you and Mike Ross?" Jessica questioned.

"It's personal reason," Harvey says not looking at Jessica. "You don't have to worry about anything."

"Well that is not the only reason I am here. Hardman has been too quiet and that is one of his qualities I hate the most."

"What do you think he is planning?"

"I don't know but keep an eye out for anything." Jessica said walking out of Harvey's office.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne was sitting in her office and going over files for her meeting with her investors. She was so focused she didn't notice or hear her uncle walk into her office.

"I haven't seen you this focused since your finals at Yale," Samuel Kane said getting Adrienne to rub her eyes as she put the files down looking up at him.

"I need to be prepared for the meeting," Adrienne said.

"That is why I came here," Samuel said making Adrienne narrow her eyes at him. "I'm taking point for the meeting.

"May I ask why?"

"Adrienne you have a lot on your plate. I'm just trying to help you relive some of that stress." Samuel said with patience seeing the rage in his nieces' eyes. He had seen the look in her eyes several times and it never ended well.

"What exactly is stressing me out? You've never seen the need to lighten my work load when I was stressed before. So, what makes this time anymore different?" Adrienne asked.

"Well let's start off with your lingering issues with Elliot and his fiancé, your mother coming to town for my birthday, and whatever is going on with your friend Mike. I'm not pushing you out I'm just trying to help." Samuel explained.

Adrienne thought about her uncle's words and she was confused at his last statement. "Uncle Sam what did you mean when you said something is going on with Mike?"

"Daniel Hardman informed me that the FBI is questioning Mike this morning. I know he is your best friend and you're worried about him."

"How does Daniel Hardman know about the FBI meeting with Mike? Harvey and I just set that up this morning." Adrienne said as she handed the files to her uncle. "Get yourself familiar with these files. Since you want to take point you need to brush up on this."

"What are you about to do?"

"I need to have a chat with your old friend about minding his business." Adrienne said walking out of her office. She stopped at Lucy's desk and leaned down to her secretary. "Call Harvey and tell him I won't be available until later this afternoon."

"What about your dinner plans with Logan?"

"I'll be on time for that. Just let Harvey know I'm busy." Adrienne explained as she grabbed her purse. Just as she entered the elevator she said one more thing to Lucy, "Let me know how the meeting goes with my uncle." she added as the doors closed.

(Time Skip)

Mike sitting on the floor of the file room looking for a case file for Harvey. He was trying so hard to distract himself from his thoughts he didn't even hear Rachel enter the room.

Rachel watched as Mike was pulling file after file from boxes. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but she hesitated. From the way he was acting, she could tell he didn't want to talk but she was worried.

"Mike?" Rachel said.

Mike stopped what he was doing and stared at Rachel. "Hey," He said quickly and went back to what he was doing.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned as she stepped closer to him.

"I am fine," Mike said as he clenched his jaw. "I just wish everyone would leave me alone!" He exclaimed making Rachel jump. When he saw her reaction, he apologized and walked out of the room.

Rachel watched him go down the hallway and walk pass Donna without saying anything. Once Donna was next to her she asked, "Do you know what is wrong with Mike?"

"He is going through something personal. Harvey and Adrienne are trying to help him but he is icing them out. Just give him some space and he will come to you when he is ready to talk about it." Donna explained as she rubbed Rachels arm before she continued walking away.

(Time Skip)

Daniel Hardman was cutting his steak when he heard the chair across being pulled out. He looked up from his plate and saw Adrienne Kane sitting down. From the look on her face she wasn't in a mood to be trifled with.

"You should try the steak," He offered with a smile only to be ignored as she stared at him. It unnerved him at the blank expression on her face.

"I'm not hungry Daniel," She said in a monotone like voice. "I came here for a reason."

Daniel put a piece of steak in his mouth, "And what might that be?"

"What are you planning?" She asked as he smirked at her.

Daniel put down his fork and knife beside his plate. He grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth. "I don't know what you are talking about." Daniel denied.

"Bullshit," Adrienne replied with a snort. "From what people say, you're always planning something. I am just here to warn you to stop while you are ahead."

"Or what?" Daniel questioned venomously.

"Careful Daniel, your showing your true face. We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Adrienne said making him glare at her.

"Instead of you wasting your time with me, you should be more concerned about Mr. Ross." Daniel pointed out with Adrienne smiling at him.

"That should be the last thing on your mind. You think Jessica and Harvey are who you should be worried about? Watch your back Hardman because I am coming for you now." Adrienne says making Daniel chuckle.

"I've dealt with sharks with bigger teeth than you," Daniel says. "Why should I be afraid of you?"

"Cause unlike them I have nothing to lose," Adrienne answers making Daniel stare at her for a few seconds. Before he could say anything, his phone rang. He glanced at who was calling an he went pale, which didn't go unnoticed by Adrienne.

"It looks like I have to cut our chat short. I have work to do but we'll have to do this again sometime." Daniel said getting up from the table.

"Come by my office sometime," Adrienne offers with a smile as Daniel comes closer to her.

"Little girl you don't know what you've started and I hope you are ready for what's to come" Daniel said with a smirk as he walked away from the table.

Adrienne watched as Hardman left the restaurant and sighed. She knew that he was planning something

 ***The next chapter will be titled "Hardman Vs. Kane".**

 ***Adrienne deals with the rage of Harvey for threatening Hardman. Mike gets deposed by the District Attorney and gets caught in a bind.**

 ***Adrienne's mother will make her debut and it will be a shit show.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, & Review**

 **Chaz746**


	10. Author Message 2

**Author's Message 2:**

 **Lately I've been rereading "Digimon 02 Redux" & "When All Is Said & Done. I feel like I have lost interest in the first one and a friend of mine gave me an idea for the second one. Tune in for the updates **

**Please Follow, Favorite, & Review my other fanfics**

" **The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore"**

" **Reasons"**

" **Logan Grey: The Long Lost Brother"**

" **Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."**

" **NCIS: Seattle"**

" **Fallen Kingdom"**

 **Chaz746**


End file.
